Buried in blood torn by blood
by Brimstone-VioletStar
Summary: Draco is faced with choices, to either keep the golden trio together or break them apart. He goes back in time and changes first year events. events that could destroy the trio, or make them even stronger, and along the way he finds true love... in someon
1. Prologue

**_Disclamer:_**

_We do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters. They are the property of J. K. Rowling._

-----

Prologue

The day was bright and cheerful out, and there were very few clouds in the sky. You could hear the birds singing, and see the butterflies fluttering lazily from flower, to flower. In the distance you could see the Malfoy mansion. The Mansion looked oddly out of place within the surrounding atmosphere. It may have been the sun, but it was more then you could say about the house. The day was too bright and cheerful, the tree's to lush, and the flowers too colorful. The mansion looked dark, and gloomy, for it looked like it belonged in the 1medieval time period. The Mansion was made from what looked to be marble, the color of darkened ash. The front gate was made out of black marble with iron spikes on top; it also had two gargoyles with snakes slithering around them that looked very evil. They gave the impression that they would strike at any moment. The path leading up to the house was made of white and black cracked marble, which gave it a sinister look. The front doors were made of oak which had been stained black, or perhaps charred that way. The doors held large brass knockers that held the shape of a snakes head. It had eyes made from rubies that seemed to shimmer as if they were alive. The brass snake had a greenish yellow tint, and an even lighter color of what looked like a painted diamond pattern. A black knocking ring blended in with the oak door hung from the snake's mouth. The house dripped with an air of danger and a feel of death. On the third floor in what looked to be a study, you could hear a man muttering. "_Where is that good for nothing son of mine... and that pitiful_ _excuse for a house elf! **Tilly**, go get that ungrateful son of mine... **Now**!_"

Tilly replied while cowering in fear, "_Y...yy...y...yes Mm...aster!_" She knew she would be punished for not appearing before Lucius sooner. "_I will go... g...get young master... Draco, Sir._" She replied hastily, while bowing herself out of the room as quickly as possible. Once out of the room, Tilly sped down the hallway, turned left and started down the hall towards Draco's room hoping to find him in a better mood then his father. As she got to the door she could hear nothing going on in the room, and thought perhaps he was still sleeping.

Draco hated his life, and that was nothing new. But this particular day seemed to be a vivid reminder. Draco was contemplating what this next year at Hogwarts would be like, when he was interrupted by a knock at the door. He got up from his bed and headed towards the door, as it opened Draco spat out. "_Mother, **I** **Said...** that I would be down in a **Minute**!_" Tilly took a step back in fear as she spoke to Draco. "_Mm…master Draco, Sir… Your father wishes to s…ss...see you sir._"

Draco glared at the Tilly filled with furry. The house elf had to be pulling some kind of joke on him, to get him to come down to breakfast sooner. "_Tilly, that isn't funny, you know my father is in Azkaban… because of that **St. Potter**!_" Draco said, his voice dripping with pure loathing, which was also written all over his face. Tilly looked back at Draco before bowing deeply and replying, "_Oh no, Master Draco… your father has most definitely returned sir, and he wishes to see you right now, sir._" She lifted her head slightly, to peer up at him and see if he was about to strike her, in retribution for the words she had uttered. Draco stood there disbelieving the words Tilly had uttered. After a few minutes of dead silence he replied, "_Are you sure it was him you saw and not mother…?_" He held his breath hoping and praying that Tilly was merely confused, but deep down inside he knew this day would come. The idea seemed even more devastating now that he heard it, because judging by Tilly's response, his father wasn't too happy. Tilly looked horror struck, and couldn't believe that Draco didn't know that his father was home. Tilly's high pitch voice squawked out, "_I'm so sorry sir, I thought you already knew sir…_"

"_**Next **time… don't assume that I knew any thing Tilly. Is my **Father **in his study or in the library?_" Draco said dripping with anger for the assumption that he knew of course he didn't know. "_Master is in his study sir._" She said as she watch him head towards the door to leave to go to his father's study. All the while she was bowing fearfully. As Draco was heading towards his father's study, he began wondering what kind of beating he would be getting for keeping his father waiting.

With every step, memories came rushing back; of beating after beating that his father used to give him almost daily. He remembered the beatings he received every other day last summer, the crucios he got when his father was in a particular bad mood after coming back from Death Eater meetings: when the Dark Lord wasn't pleased with him. He also learned a long time ago that he could never please his father at all. As for his mother she could care less what happened to him, she was more concerned with how she looked and whether or not she had more money then all the well known pureblooded families in the entire wizarding world.

As he got closer to his father's study you could hear muttering and he knew his father was in a right mood, he knew for sure that he would be in for it big time if he didn't get there soon. When he reached the door he noticed that the muttering had stop and knew that his father realized that some one was there. "_Well I better get this over with_" Draco said while he was reaching for the door to knock on, under his breath so his father couldn't hear him. "_Took you long enough to get your ass down here... **Boy**, get your butt in here and sit down…**Now**!_" Said Lucius, hearing the knocking at the door. He was furious thinking to him self "_How dare he keep me waiting, I have better things to do than sit and wait for his sorry ass to get here all day!_"

Draco opens the door 1immediately after hearing what hid father said. "_Good morning father Tilly said you wished to see me?_" Draco said with no emotions written on his face. "_**Yes… **I did._" Said Lucius. "_As you know Draco, I was sent to Azkaban. You are probably wondering why I am here. I escaped last night. You will more then likely here about it today in the Daily Prophet. Now when the Minister's_ _Officials come here, as they most likely will, I can be sure that you know what to do with certain things we don't want them to know about. **Now do we**?_" Lucius said, matter of factly; wanting to get down to business and not waste time with formal greetings.

"_No father, we don't want them to find that stuff_. _I know where to hide the stuff… in the hidden vault sir._" Said Draco. "He sure looks good for having just gotten out of Azkaban. Maybe I should let them find the stuff, than I will never have to see him again. It's not like I see him at all anyways."

"_Good… finally something I told you stuck…**Now**, when they get here… they will more then likely ask your mother if she has seen me. You mustn't tell here that you did, _1_**alright boy**? As for where I will be, I won't let you know… but give any messages to professor Snape, alright? **Now get out of my face, I have better things to do then talk to you.**_"

Draco got up to leave as his father had instructed. He looked back one last time hoping it could be the last, but he knew better then to expect that much. When he had left the study, instead of heading back to his room, he headed for the landing to the stairs that would bring him to the dinning hall where his mother would be waiting for him.

Later that night, he finished packing his trunk for school. It was something he wanted to do, to keep his mind off of what had transpired earlier that day. So he dismissed the house elf his mother had told to do it. It worked, but not as he had hoped. He couldn't get his mind off of the fact that, come tomorrow, he could pay back Potter for what he had said that put Lucius in Azkaban. After he got done with packing, he got ready for bed and grabbed a book of the bookshelf in his room, and soon fell asleep reading it.


	2. The Sorting Hat gives a warning!

**Chapter 1**

**The Sorting, hat gives a warning!**

The train whistle blows, as the students rushed onto the train and put away their luggage. Amongst the racing students, and their loving parents, you could see two platinum blondes who stood out amongst all the others. A woman looks up to the man beside her with a bored expression upon her face. The young man looks down and notices the expression written on her face. "_Mother, you don't have to be here. You didn't have to come, it's not my first year or anything- **I know how to get on the train...**_" Said the blonde young man.

The mother, hearing her son's voice responds, "_And what would that look like, how do you think they'd react if they thought I didn't care…Draco..." _Narcissa's face taunts with frustration as her whispering words linger in the air.

In the background you can hear the train whistle blow, which signals the trains up coming departure, cutting the woman's words off in mid-sentence. "_Have a good sixth year, and **don't destroy your father's name & hard work!**_" Said Narcissa.

"_**Yes Mother**…I won't let father down._" Draco practically spat. He doesn't give his mother time to respond. He turns and hurries onto the train.

Later

Draco meets up with Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Blaise. They all decide to go cause trouble. As he walked down the corridors, he hears a far too familiar voice carrying from one of the compartments.

Inside the compartment

Neville and Hermione sit across from each other, next to the window. "_Neville how was your summer, and how is your Grann?_" Hermione asked. "_My summer was about the same as the past years…Until Grann died._" Responded Neville, with a few tears welding up in his eyes." Hermione placed her hand to her mouth, a painstaking look upon her face says, "_Oh Neville, I'm so sorry! I didn't know, you should have written… You don't have to face something like that alone. Where did you spend the rest of your summer then?_" Neville, in response to Hermione says, "_I stayed at my Great Uncle Ceicil's._"

They look towards the door as it slides open

"_Did you hear that, I bet that his uncle is a squib… or at least as bad as he is._" Draco said, sneering with an amused look upon his face. "_Leave him alone_1** _Ferret_**" Shouted Hermione.

"_Who are you calling ferret? **MUDBLOOD!**_" Hollered Malfoy all the while glaring at Crabbe and Goyle, before addressing Hermione once again.

Hermione with a sense of boredom/uninterest responds, "_Can't you come up with new material…You've been using that one for six years now… **Malfoy**!_"

As Harry and Ron come walking down the other end of the corridor

Harry notices that four other students were standing outside a compartment door. Harry turned to Ron and said, "_Look Ron, I wonder who Malfoy and his gag are torturing this time._" Ron looked in the direction Harry was looking, shrugged and said, "_I don't know, but I hope it's not someone we know._"

Meanwhile in the compartment

"_Do you really want me too? There are plenty of other insults I could use to describe you, other then- **'Mudblood!'**_" Draco snickered.

"_You couldn't come up with something new…because you are **STILL** only second best…_" Hermione jeered back. Zabini notices Harry and Ron, grabs Pansy, and nods to Goyle. They walk over to Harry and Ron, and start giving them a hard time.

"_You think that you're better then everyone else… **Mudblood**… but in truth you are **NOTHING **more then a **SCARED…**Little...Girl…_" Draco Shouts vehemently.

Ron and Harry come in.

Ron sucker punches Crabbe. Draco is loathingly backing out of the compartment. Ron and Harry pull out their wands, and stand between Hermione and the door way, where Malfoy is now standing.

"_You had better back off! Malfoy!_" Shouted Ron, and Harry nods his head towards Ron and calmly states, but yet with venom, "_Yeah! What he said…_"

"_What's this, you need a weasel to speak for you! How full of yourself do you get St. Potter, that you feel to high and mighty to open your own mouth…_" Draco spits with disgust.

"_Drakeee! Let's go find something to eat._" Pansy said a little too cheerfully.

"_I have more important things to do, then sit around and waste my time talking with "**MUDBLOODS**" all day!_" Answered Draco, his voice hinting at an annoyance with Pansy. He sneers and shuffles angrily past Pansy and the rest of the crew on his way to find their compartment.

Later that evening the train arrives at Hogsmeade, you could hear Hagrids voice call all first years too him. Then you see a young man with blond hair walking too a carriage along with three boys and one girl. Draco enters the Great Hall, an looks up to see that unlike the last few years its not raining. He sits down at the Slytherin table too see that Professor McGonagall is now entering with the first years. He thinking too him self "I swear they are getting smaller every year, soon they will be so small you won't be able too see them any more and were gunna have too shrink the hat." He watches as Professor McGonagall leaves to go get the hat and chair. She comes back in with the hat and chair, places it in front of the Staff Table. She placed the hat on top of the chair, you could all most sense a stillness in the air and hear as the students quieted down with anticipation as they waited for the hat to begin, thinking that it would give them the same warning as last year.

Hats Song:

In times of old, when I was new,

And Hogwarts barely started,

The founders of our noble school

Thought never to be parted.

United by a common goal,

They had the selfsame yearning

To make the world's best magic school

And pass along their learning

"Together we will build and teach"

The four good friends decided.

But then discord crept among us

Feeding on all our faults and fears.

The houses that, like pillars four

Had once held up our school

Now turned upon each other and

Divided, sought to rule.

What with dueling and with fighting

And the clash of friend on friend.

Had the houses been united

As they once were meant to be.

What once was then,

Now will be…

Returning to the past

And going back to where it started,

Changing it can bring about a problem.

Someone shall make a sacrifice

To insure that we're united.

But never going into the past

Can bring about ends never for seen

It will insure that we never become united

Condemned I am to split you,

I worry that it's wrong.

Though I must fulfill my duty

And must quarter every year,

Still I wonder where sorting

May not bring the end I fear.

I have told you, I have warned you.

Let the sorting now being.

There was nothing but silence after the hat finished with its song. Draco wasn't paying much attention to the sorting; he still could hear the hats song and couldn't get the feeling like the hat was trying to warn someone. Then he felt Pansy put her hand on his upper leg and begin moving it up. It didn't surprise him in the least, considering she slept with all most all the guys in their house, and a few from the other houses. He pushed her hand off his leg. "_Drakee, I am bored…_" Pansy whined, trying to sound sexy at the same time, but only sounded like whining. Draco, hearing Pansy's whines, said in a thick undertone, "_Go bother Crabbe, or Goyle…but **Leave** me **alone** you pug face **Slut**!_" Pansy replied, "_But Drakee, ever since we ran into that **Mudblood**, Weasel Bee, and Potty, you've been in a foul mood. Did that Mudblood do something! I sure wish they never met, I wish we could split them up… or somehow make it so that the** Golden Trio** were **Never** formed!_" Draco was about to respond, when food suddenly appeared before them, but instead of saying anything, he just filled his plate with food.


	3. The Golden Trio

**Chapter 2**

**The Golden Trio**

In the passing weeks, sixth year at Hogwarts offered few surprises. Padme and Lavender enter the great hall, seeking out their boyfriends who happened to be sitting down at the Gryffindor table eat breakfast. They wanted to see whether Harry and Ron were still planning to take them to Hogsmeade, which they said they would nearly a week ago. "_Harry, you and Ron are still going to take us to Hogsmeade like you promised… right?_" Padme said, with as sweet a voice as she could muster.

"_Harry, you and Ron said you wanted to study today, because we haven't been spending very much time together lately. Ginny and I had made plans to spend the time at Hogsmeade together, since she has been so busy studying for her O.W.L.'s. I was hesitant at first because I wanted to spend time with Ginny, but she and I agreed that I should spend time with you two today._" Hermione said in a very annoyed tone.

"_Err… We're sorry Hermione; we didn't know that they had made plans with you to study today. Harry, Ron… we will be waiting for you two at the Three Broom Sticks, but we're not waiting all day. There are other things we'd like to do if you're not going to show up. So after you, make Hermione feel better, come find us, we wont stay all day. You two have half an hour._" Padme said apologetically to Hermione, with an air of irritation.

Ron, watching Lavender's fleeting figure walking out of the hall, says to Harry, "_Come on Harry, you heard them! We can deal with her later…_"

"_**HER? **I'm not a her, I'm your friend- or is that all I **AM **to you! I am not your piece of ass, I'm not your toy you can play with when you want, and put away for **later!**_ _Harry, do you feel that way too? Oh wait, of course you do… you **Always** do, you take **RON'S **side! It's always like this… it's always been this way. You two do your own thing, side with each other and forget about me, until you need me that is… and need me you **DO**! Where would the great Harry Potter be now, if it weren't for **me**! I helped you get the sorcerers stone, back in fist year. I gave you the information you needed, to save Ginny in second. It was me who had the time turner in third year so we could free your **GOD FATHER**._" Hermione said, practically trembling with rage.

"_Hermione, you have a point… but we will have to put this off until later. Ok… come on Ron, let's go!_" Harry grabs Ron by the arm, and drags him out of the Great Hall.

Hermione watches the two boys, her so called friends leaving, as tears start to spill down her face. A sneering Draco slyly walks over to her and puts his wand down on the Gryffindor table. "_Well, well, well… apparently little miss perfect… isn't as important as she thought she was… it seems that even you can be taken for granted and pushed aside, like the little toy **you said** you are!_"

Hearing Draco's voice, Hermione quickly dries her tears. "_I'm **NOT** a little toy, you are… You're the Dark Lords PUPPET, and… no, first and fore most, you're you are Daddy's little toy._" Her voice was taunting, and it held a tone of extreme satisfaction. Draco's eyebrows twitched as he clenched his fists. That much was true, but he wasn't going to let her know she'd struck home. So he loosened his clenched fists and brought on a smirk. "_My aren't you touchy…_"

Hermione stopped drying her tears, and turned to face him, realizing that it wasn't over and that Draco wasn't backing down. He wasn't through torturing her. "_Touché, at least I'm not my daddy's punching bag._" Hermione snapped with venom, hoping this would cause him to crack, storm off and perhaps leave her be. But instead, Draco turns and grabs his wand off the Gryffindor table. "_Yeah, that may be so… but at least I'm not like little miss perfect, who is scared and too afraid, who hides behind a mask._" Hermione glares at him and the wand that is now outstretched between the two of them. If she taunted him now… her mind raced, bringing back memories of her front teeth growing bigger and bigger. She wasn't about to have anything like that experience repeat itself. Too scared…. Afraid…. She closed her hands into fists, bit her tongue and stormed out of the Great Hall before the tears began to flow.

The following day as Draco entered his first class of the day, he hears Pansy's words replay through his head as he remembers what transpired yesterday morning with Granger. If he knew how to break up the Golden Trio he would do it this instance with out hesitation, but seeing as they are so bloody close he may never get the chance to break them up for good. Later while Professor Slughorn droned on, Draco couldn't help but let his mind wander, cause as much as he wanted to pay attention he couldn't stay focus on what Slughorn was saying. He couldn't get this nagging felling like there was something he was missing to help him with breaking them up. When all of a sudden it hit him, he remembered a book he saw in his father's stuff, that he wanted him to stash in the hidden vault back home. He remembers reading something about time traveling, it was a spell that allowed you to go back or forward in time. The spell, if only he could remember it, he could use it to go back to that blasted night when Harry and Ron saved that 'Buck Tooth Book Worm' who has as of this moment ruined his life so far, and put his father in Azkaban. Not that 'Little itty-bitty Potty Boy'. The bell chimed signaling that class has ended.

Later that Day, in the Slytherin commons, Draco wrote to his mother to request the book with the spell he needed. She would most likely give it to him, he just needed to make his words appealing to his mother, and that wasn't always easy to do. He supposed that he could demand it from her. After all, he was the man of the house now. He reached over the arm of the couch and grabbed his shoulder bag, dug through it. He found and pulled out the parchment ink and quill.

Dear Narcissa,

Mother, I am writing to you to request a book, one of the books from father's study. I want this book as of _yesterday_… I intend to use it to aid me in my tasks for the Dark Lord. You needed worry yourself with the details; only know that this is what Father would want of me... If you don't get this to me quickly, it will be on your hands, and you do _NOT _want to cross the Dark Lord. Send 'Salazar's Diary of Spells' to me, and make sure it won't fall into the wrong hands… as I'm sure that the Ministry is keeping tabs on our mail.

Your son,

Draco Lucius Malfoy


	4. Worse for Wear

**Chapter 3**

**Worse For Wear**

In the months that followed Draco waited patiently for the book, or at least his mother's reply. It had been far longer than he wanted to wait, and it was starting to get on his nerves. He paced in the common room late one night, watching the first snowfall of December. The room was nearly empty; Pansy was asleep on one of the couches. Blaise was packing; he would actually be going home for Christmas. Draco was to spend Christmas at Hogwarts, he was pissed that his mother didn't tell him. Snape's voice rang in his head, "_You are to stay here for Christmas break. **End** of discussion!_" Draco whirled around as Pansy fell onto the floor with a loud thump.

"_I flinched when I should have scurried. I dreamed that Weasel Bee, punched me in the face… Drakee, you won't let that **blood traitor** touch me… will you?_"

Draco sneered, touch her? Hell he'd almost help Weasely; if for nothing more then the satisfaction of seeing Pansy scurry. But he wouldn't tell her that, after all he did owe her something since she gave him the idea to split up the Golden Trio. "_Of course I wouldn't Pansy. Besides, Weasel Bee wouldn't hit you… Even if he did go against his honor code, he couldn't hit the broad side of a quaffel, let alone your face._" He smiled with satisfaction. "_You shouldn't concern yourself with Ronald Weasely, that is unless you've developed some kind of feeling for that **excuse** of a **pureblood**._"

"_Drakee, I would never! You know I can't stand that **Blood traitor**… or that filthy **Mudblood**, Potty has no taste at all… But you do, don't you… you know quality when you see it._" Pansy was no longer sitting on the floor in a pitiful heap. She had gotten up and walked across the rug to where Draco stood before the fireplace. "_You know what's worth your time…_" Her voice was merely a soft whisper in his ear as she slid her hands down his ab's to undo his belt. Draco tightened his jaw and ground his teeth together as Pansy whispered in his ear. He was in no mood to put up with her tonight, but her hand sliding down his chest said otherwise. He could feel the warmth of her other hand on the back of his neck, and he could feel his cock growing hard as she played with his belt. He wanted to shove her off, but he knew he had nothing better to do. At least she was a distraction from his anger and frustration, and he hadn't had a shag in over a month. None of the girls at Hogwarts cut it anymore; at least Pansy knew that a shag didn't mean that he'd bring flowers. Her lips brushed against his earlobe and a moan escaped from his lips. It wouldn't kill him to have a fucking shag with Pansy. Right now, he actually enjoyed the thought of it.

Pansy had finished fiddling with his belt, and was now working on his pants. He felt her left hand slide down the back of his shirt, as he took a step forward and pushed her back towards the couch. He brought his hands up to her breast and began tugging at her hardened nipples, as he began to nibble on her jaw line. His right hand slid down Pansy's ribs and down her stomach, past her navel. He tugged once on her skirt's buttons before ripping it off her, just as he pushed her down onto the couch. Draco leaned over Pansy and tugged again, on her nipples.

Pansy removed her hand from inside Draco's pants, and brought them up to the very top button of his shirt. She pulled him down on top of her; she was already wet, and she knew Draco liked things fast and rough. Draco wasn't usually slow; if she didn't speed things up, he might quit and she wanted him badly. She didn't dare rip his shirt, he'd scorn her for sure, but she wanted it off. She finished the last of the buttons and yanked off his shirt as quickly as she could, but noticed that Draco was actually taking his time. He had barely touched her bra yet, he was busy with her neck, and his hands were playing with her bra clip. Draco was never slow; he made a point of that, except for his first shag with someone, which he tended to savor.

Draco could feel her warmth beneath him. As warm as she was, her skin felt cold to the touch. He laid down on top of her and began to suckle on her nipple. She tasted sweet, sweeter then all the rest. Her skin was like silk, raw and soft. It felt pure, and untouched. His eyes closed as he kissed his way down to her navel, his mouth wanting to taste her sweet nectar of life. His lips brushed against her viginal lips, they begged for entrance, but not as much as he wanted it. But he would take this slowly; tonight he would savor this feeling. Pansy hadn't expected Draco to do this so slowly. It wasn't like him to move like this, and she couldn't stand it. He was teasing her; things were always done at his pace, but tonight she wanted control. She had always wanted at least one time where she got to do things her way. She moaned letting him know that she was ready, as wet as she already was; she was more than ready. Draco heard a moan escape her lips and with satisfaction; slid his tongue inside and tasted her. She was wet, she tasted like honey and wine; the sweetest thing he had ever tasted. He pulled his tongue out and started kissing back up her navel.

Draco let out a heavy sigh as Pansy pulled his pants down, and pulled on his boxers, tugging on them fiercely; until they too, lay around his ankles. He let her hands slide from his hips to fondle his cock. She wanted him to enter her, he knew she was ready and waiting, but he was not. He started to bite her navel gently wondering how long he should leave her waiting; she was trying to edge him closer. Her hand was no longer stroking his hard cock, but her hips were grinding against him. Draco had could feel his heart longing for the ecstasy of taking her, and becoming one. His mind raced as he thrust himself inside her, this was pleasure like he had never known. He started rocking gently inside of her, he had expected to take her slowly, but his heart and body took over. He slid his hand up under her arms and thrust deep inside her, hitting her g-spot. His heart raced until he thought it would burst; he could feel himself ready to slide completely into that abyss. His body cried out for release, but he would not cum until she came first. Pansy could feel her climax nearing she was ready to cum, and though ready as she was, she hesitated because Draco always had control. Tonight he had left her confused, tonight he was acting different, and perhaps this meant that he had chosen to keep her, and her alone. Pansy let out a stifled moan as he hit her g-spot one more time, she couldn't hold it back any longer her body released, and she came like she had never cum before. As she came, she could hear Draco's voice mumble something inaudible, and he too came.

Draco sat in his dorm room an hour later. Blaise had already left for home, Pansy was either off shagging with Crabbe or stuffing that pug face of hers. He hoped that he didn't see Pansy for a good while, he refused to explain himself to her about his change during sex. He could feel her soft skin caressing the back of his neck, her sweet nectar and her name came rolling off the tongue. He couldn't believe he imagined that Pansy; the pug face slut was none other then that filthy **Mudblood**, Hermione Granger. Sure she was probably one of the few girls left that he hadn't touched, but he would never touch that filthy thing, that thing others often called a witch.

Later the next day, he walked down to the great Hall for lunch. As he walked in to the Great hall, he saw the Mudblood and her so called friends at the Gryffindor table eating and laughing. Then all of a sudden he was bombarded with all the feelings he had last night when he was shagging Pansy. Now all he wanted to do was make him self forget what happened last night. He noticed Harry and Ron leaving the Mudblood who was still sitting at the table. It now occurred to him what he could do to get over what happened last night; what better then go to the source of his problem and make her run out of the room crying again, like a few months ago. So he walked over to the table sneering. "_So Mudblood are **P**otty and **W**easel bee still treating you like the **trash**… you are, it seems like it to me they didn't even wait for you like they use too_."

"_**Not** like it should matter to you Ferret boy, but Harry and Ron both went to go see their girl friends and why do you care you fucking ass hole._" Hermione said, as she got up from the table to head back to the common room. But from the looks of it Draco wasn't gonna let her leave just yet. Draco saw his favorite Mudblood was getting up to leave him and said, "_Or is it that they finally came to their fucking senses and decided that being friends with **you**, a fucking **cunt** of a buck tooth know-it-all… was bringing them down too._"

Hermione hearing what Draco just said retorted back with venom "_Ahh why didn't **daddy's** favorite punching bag go home for Christmas break? Is he too busy beating the shit out of your mother to even care whether or not to send for you to come home..._"

"_You fucking whore you don't know any thing. At least **I'm not a scared Little girl who can't even let her friends see her for who she really is… and don't you DARE talk about my father, or family… or I swear, you will pay for it.**_" Draco shouted at Hermione. "_**Ohh**… **I'm scared**? What about you…you fucking **A**mazing… **B**ouncing… **F**erret. Yeah I may not know any thing about what really goes on at your home. But at least I have friends who aren't forced into being around me. And yeah they may not know me as well as I would like them too**. But even your own friends don't know you for who you really are!** …No they are too scared of what might happen to them and their family, if they didn't hang with you or if even tried to tell you to go **fuck off**._" She said as she turned to leave the Great Hall, before he could say any thing more too her.

Twenty minutes later, Draco was pacing alone in the Slytherin common room. He had been making a habit of this lately. "_Stupid **Mudblood**_…. _Doesn't even know what my life is like! A father who's never around, a man who uses me as a means to an end_… _A mother who is more concerned with her looks, and financial status_… _then her own son, what he's up too and when he might need her most_…" He muttered to himself.

Somewhere on the third floor, Ginny and Hermione walked into an empty classroom. Ginny took a seat on one of the desks and crossed her legs. "_I can't believe Draco, one of these days he's going to get smeared in the mud before Voldermort. It's only a matter of time before the Malfoy name loses favor in the eyes of the Dark Lord. He called you a fucking whore, and a cunt…. Malfoy won't get away with this… I'll hex him so bad that his dick will shrivel up like a prune_." Hermione's eyes went wide with shock, "_Gin! We don't need to hex Malfoy; sure he's a fucking prick… But that's not important. Don't mess with him Gin, he'll come around eventually. Besides, it's not worth the house points…_" Ginny sighed, "_There are some things that are more important then house points…_" Ginny's face went blank, and she looked Hermione over, as if seeing her for the first time. Her eyes stopped as they locked with Hermione's, but her eyes seemed to be looking for something that lay beyond their depths. Ginny's voice seemed airy and old. "The Lion and the Serpent will be united, the houses divided, shall stand united as one. The lion's sword shall strike with venom against the Dark Lord's rule. And as one, the lion and serpent shall be free at last" With a rush of cold air, which spread outwards from Ginny, the door to the classroom opened and Ginny's voice died down. She looked at Hermione and couldn't understand why she looked as if she'd seen a ghost. But before she could ask anything else, they both heard footsteps receding down the hall.

Draco stopped his pacing. His thoughts had been interrupted as Pansy entered the common room. "_Drakee, you wont believe what I just heard… that **Mudblood** and the **Weaselet** were talking in an unused classroom on the third floor. They were talking about what happened between you and the Mudblood this afternoon in the Great Hall_. _And then that Weaselet started acting weird, her voice sounded really old… She said that the Dark Lord would be defeated._" Draco looked at Pansy with a confused look on his face. "_Dark Lord, what? Pansy, would you tell me what the fuck you're talking about!_" Pansy looked at the confused expression upon Draco's face and realized that he hadn't heard what she was saying. She sighed and gave Draco a full recount of what she heard, saw and what she had seen happen. Once she was done, she looked at Draco's face hoping to see that he was pleased, but instead all she saw was that he was staring off into the fire. "_She didn't say anything else? Are you absolutely sure Pansy?_" He saw her nod out of the corner of his eye and then nodded. "_Thank you, now get the hell out of my face and let me think!_" Draco knew that she wanted some kind of gratification besides thank you, but he had more important things on his mind. First that blasted hat, and now Ginny. What did it all mean?


	5. The Breaking of Hermione

**Chapter 4**

**The Breaking Of Hermione**

In the weeks that passed the world out side seemed to be in an eerie calm; not much could be said for Hogwarts. Christmas break was almost over, and students were returning from home with their families. Down in the dungeons Professor Severus Snape was opening his most recent letter from Draco's mother the contents of which he probably didn't want to read about like where is her husband and why he didn't inform her where he would be staying. As he began to read the letter his face grew darker by the minuet.

Dear Severus Snape, in light of recent events I received a letter from Draco requesting a book from his fathers library. To help aid him in his task.. I'm writing to you letting you know I will see to it that he gets it ASAP. This book is taking so long because I have been avoiding the Minister of Magic's Auror's at this time.

Yours truly,

Narcissa

Snape takes one last glance over the letter, before leaving the comfort of his room, to break up a fight that he could hear rising from the Slytherin common room.

Hermione was curled up in the on the couch closest to the fire, in Gryffindor commons. In her lap rested her copy of _Advanced Rune Translation_. Harry and Ron were in the library studying with their girlfriends, or at least that's what they said. Hermione figured that Harry and Ron would be likely to spend more time kissing face, then looking at a book. At least Padmé and Lavender were likely to study for a little while. Ginny came downstairs from the girl's dorm and looked at Hermione, "_Herms, are you reading that book again? That has to be the third time you've read through that book in the past two hours. You really aught to find something else to do for a little bit, I know you're upset with Harry and Ron… so lets talk about it._" Ginny walked over and plopped herself down onto the couch next to Hermione. "_I know Harry and Ron have been spending a lot of time with their girlfriends. You and I could always spend some time together and do something you might like to do._" Hermione closed her book and looked up at Ginny. She still wasn't sure what to make of what came out of Ginny's mouth back in the classroom. "_Ginny, it's not really Harry or Ron. It's the fact that everyone constantly sees me as the **book-worm-know-it-all**,and as nothing else!_" Hermione put her book back into her handbag, and turned to smile at Ginny. "_Gin, would you be willing to give me a make over? I think it's high time I remind everyone; that this bookworm still happens to be a female._"

Ginny ran upstairs to her room and came back down with her make up bag in her hands. She sat down at the couch and put her bag on the coffee table. "_Herms, why the change? Are you trying to get the attention of someone in particular?_" Ginny grabbed three shades of foundation and held it up to Hermione. "_I know you, Harry and Ron are starting to drift Herm, but you don't have to sit on the side and watch them. Talk with them, tell them to quit leaving you out, or I will._" Ginny had finished applying the foundation and lipstick and was now picking out the best color for eyes shadow. "_I don't know Gin, its' not really fair is it? They haven't promised me anything, and they are studying… so I don't really have a right to complain. Maybe I should just get up and find myself a boyfriend for a while._" Hermione said in a soft tone. Ginny smiled and picked out a blue-green color for Hermione's eyes. "_Close your eyes… Are you sure you want to get yourself a boyfriend? I know someone who happens to like you, if you want I can hook you two up._" Ginny pulled out a small palm sized mirror and showed Hermione what she looked like. "_It looks great Gin, but perhaps I should wait till someone deserving comes along…_" Hermione pulled out her wand. "_Verico!_" Her face returned to its plain dull shade, so that the only colors remaining; were her natural ones. "_Who is this boy that you'd hook me up with? No offense Gin, but I won't go out on a blind date, I want to know who he is first._" Ginny looked sullen and hurt as she watched her work of art disappear. "_Zacharias Smith!_" She said looking at Hermione briefly, before putting her make up away.

"_Zacharias told me all about his feelings, during Christmas break. He told me that he overheard your fight with Draco on Christmas, and how he wanted to shove Malfoy against the wall, but knew you wouldn't approve of it. He also figured that you'd only get angry at him for getting involved with something that was your problem._" Hermione's face fell at the reminder of Christmas. Draco got under her skin all the time, but this time was different. He was right, Harry and Ron didn't wait up for her anymore… they didn't even include her. It was as if she really was slowing them down. Harry, Ron and Ginny were her only real friends. She didn't fit in with Harry and Ron anymore, and she didn't get into all that girl stuff, like Ginny. She didn't really fit in anywhere. "_I wish Zacharias **HAD** stepped in…Malfoy's getting worse… it won't be long before he does some serious damage that even Pomfrey can't repair. It would be nice to have someone stand up for me, especially someone other then the usual Harry and Ron._" Hermione's face was set in stone, but Ginny could see tears in her eyes. Malfoy had gone too far, and Ginny would make sure he paid for it this time. Malfoy had made a habit lately of trying to get Hermione to cry. Well next time, it would be his turn, and he would regret it.


	6. Draco's Move

**Chapter 5**

**Draco's Move **

Draco wakes up the next morning, and gets ready for the next day of classes. He puts his books into his bag, and scribbles on a piece of parchment, folds it up and put it in his book bag. He heads down to the great hall where he notices Zabini and walks over to him. "_Hey man how was your night? Mine was ok could have been better. Pansy was trying to get in my fucking pants again, when will that fucking slut get a clue… I can't even stand the sight of her. So why would I fucking touch her!_" Said Draco, as he sat down.

"_Yeah man I know what you mean, she must of came to me after you told her to go fuck her self. I told her if she didn't leave my bed I would hex her cunt shut. Say you won't believe who I shagged last night, she wasn't the greatest fuck that I could have had but who is? So who do you think it is?_" Replied Zabini.

"_That sounds like a good idea, what did she do? I bet she thought you were joking, didn't she, and then when it finally sank in, she went off to fuck with Crabbe and Goyle. I don't have a fucking clue who it is you had a fucking shag with, you dumb ass! But if it was anyone, I'd say it would have to be that Ravenclaw girl, loony love good._"

Blaise's mouth twitched with rage at the humiliating suggestion of having anything to do with that crazy ass bitch. The girl had to be a virgin and would likely end up in St. Mungo's before the end of seventh year. "_I wouldn't touch that girl even if the Dark Lord demanded it of me. She's not worth my time, and is even less of physical or mental attraction then Pansy is! I'd even fucking shag Ginny Weasely before that wench. I had a poor, yet satisfying shag with Cho Chang._"

"_Why did you shag her? I wouldn't find her to my fancy… not since Digory died. She's become a blubbering fag._"Draco grumbled as he pulled out the folded parchment from his book bag. "_Say Blaise here have this I could use your help read it, I will talk to you later on._" Draco said as he got up from the table, and turn to leave.

Blaise finishes eating his breakfast just as Pansy comes in to eat she sees him and goes over to him and tries to slide her hand inside his pants, but he pushes her off the table and points his wand at her and says "_If you ever try that again I will hex your cunt shut and I mean it you… pug face slut!_" As he turns to leave, he didn't notice the tears appear on her face.

That cunt never knew when to stop, and everyone got sick of it. She had only put him into a foul mood as he headed off to his morning classes. It was bad enough that Malfoy had insulted him by even suggesting that he'd have anything to do with that Ravenclaw girl. If there was one thing he couldn't stand about Malfoy's personality, it was how often he'd put down his own friends. But then again, he couldn't blame Malfoy; they both had the same expectations set upon them.

Blaise threw his book bag onto the chair next too him. Potions had become very boring, and school hadn't even been in session for very long. Slughorn had a way of making class boring, and life even more tedious. He took his seat and pulled out his quill and parchment to take notes with. The longer class droned on the more lethargic he became. Finally class came to an end, as he put his things back into his bag he managed to drop a small folded piece of parchment onto the floor. Blaise thought to pick it up when two all too familiar voices rang in his ears.

"_Well now, if it isn't Zabini. Not having a good day today, or do you generally tell that pug face slut of yours to fuck off?_" Harry snapped.

Ron walked up behind Harry, seeing Zabini rise from his seat brandishing his wand. "_Get the fuck out of my face **Potter**, I would watch my back if I were you… You never know what's lurking around the corner!_" Blaise snapped as he walked off, and could hear Ron's voice hollering 1incoherently down the hallway after him.

Hermione couldn't believe those two, she had told them not to mess with Blaise or any of Draco's friends. That outburst this morning in the Great Hall shouldn't be any of their concern. The only thing their outburst would do was egg Draco on, and of course that meant she'd get the brunt of it. She got out of her seat and walked over to Harry and Ron to reprimand them for ignoring her, but before she even got half way there she heard the sound of parchment crunching underneath her shoes. She lifted up her foot and found a folded piece of parchment that now held a resounding imprint of dirt from her shoe. She bent over to pick it up. This must have been what Zabini was after, before Ron and Harry invaded his thoughts and sent him off. Hermione put the parchment into her pocket and pushed passed Harry and Ron, out of the class room.

Later that night at dinner Hermione sat down by Harry and Ron, and piled food on to her plate. As she started eating she felt a piece of parchment poke her in the side. She reached in her pants and pulled it out and opened it. The note read.

Blaise meet me in the Astronomy tower too night at midnight, I have a way to put an end to the golden trio for good… by going to the past and make sure they never get together.

You're Pal,

Draco

P.S. Make sure to burn this note so it doesn't fall into the wrong hands.

Harry notices that Hermione wasn't eating and asked if she was gonna eat. He noticed that she was reading a piece of parchment and asked if he could see what it said, and who it was from. "_Hey Herms who did you get the piece of parchment from and what does it say. I bet some guy is asking you to give him help with his studying._"

"_Harry, why does it matter what it says… it's not like you'll take it to heart anyway, you and Ron never do. Just like this morning, when I told you not to get involved with Blaisec and Pansy's dispute this morning. **And** for your **information, **it's not some guy asking for help with homework. For all you need to know, it could be someone asking to take me to Hogsmeade this weekend. It not like it is against the law to ask me out **now** is **it.**_" She said as she got up and left the table and stormed out of the Great Hall.

"_Bloody hell man what is up with her, you'd think she has gone mental the way she has been acting lately._" Ron said as he watched the scene unfold before him.

Later on in the common room Hermione was pacing and constantly staring at her watch waiting for midnight to come. All the while trying to come up with a way to stop Draco from doing what ever it was he had planed to do. She looked up at her watch and noticed that it was two minuets after midnight. She rushed too the portrait exit and headed down to the great hall. She started to run faster for the stair case that led to the Astronomy tower. As she rounded the last of the stairs to get to the tower door she hears a loud swooshing noise. She opens the door and looks around and realized she was too late.


	7. A Touch of the Past

**Chapter 6**

**A Touch Of The Past**

Draco gets to the Astronomy tower and gets the book out of the bag and opens it up to the page he needs, the book is called "Salazar's diary of spells." He reread through the spell as he waited for Blaise to get there. He checked his watch and notice that it was two minuets late and just said the spell. "_Levis Visio Maritimus, Tornare Mors_"

"What once was then,

Now will be…

Returning to the past

And going back to where it started,

Changing it can bring about a problem.

Someone shall make a sacrifice

To insure that we're united.

But never going into the past

Can bring about ends never for seen

It will insure that we never become united."

Hermione paced back and forth in side the astronomy tower. Those words wouldn't stop ringing in her ears. The past, as she knew, was not something to be toyed with. The hat must have foreseen this exact moment. The dangers of messing with time were devastating, she bit her lip. His note to Blaise said that he would be splitting up the golden trio. She took a seat in one of the window sills, all she could do now is sit by and wait. Would she notice the change Draco was making, would she remember what it was like to be a friend with Harry and Ron? Would she survive that horrible night so many years ago?

Meanwhile Draco, having arrived in the past; began looking around the Great hall. He knew that Professor Quirrell would soon be storming into the Great hall screaming, and ranting on about a troll in the school. He knew that Ron and Harry had made fun of Hermione earlier that day. This was the night that had formed that bond of friendship, the night when they showed that despite their differences, they cared about her.

All of a sudden the Great Hall door's burst open and Professor Quirrell came running up the table aisle and shouted up at the head table "_Troll…in the dungeons…thought you ought to know!_" before he fainted into a massive heap on the floor. Just as the students began to uproar Draco used this as a perfect time to slip from the Great hall and go looking for Hermione. All he knew of the story was that she was up on the second floor some where and that wasn't much to go off of since he had to beat Harry and Ron to her so he began to look around there. He thought to him self "Where would a girl go if she wanted to be alone and so no one could fined her." Then he remembered Pansy mention that their was a bath room that none of the girls used because it was hunted by a ghost. So he ran as fast as he could to that bath room but as soon as he got there he noticed that the Troll was already in there with Hermione. When he got in there he saw the size of the thing and thought to him self "And how the hell do I go about getting this thing knocked out." But he was all so looking to see where she was and then he saw the thing go for the toilets; that's when he saw her dive for the half that was still standing.

He knew he had to distract it or the Troll could hurt her really bad. "_Oy, pea-brain!_" Draco shouted and got its attention and she was able to get the other side of the bath room. Now came the impossible task of knocking it out. Then Hermione said "_Use the levitating spell we learned to day_." Hermione shouted at him. "_Ohh ok!_" he said to her he took out his wand and pointed it at the club the Troll was carrying. He said the spell "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" He watched as the club flew up over the Troll's head then all of a sudden it fell with a sickening crack on to its head. His first thought was "Is it dead?" and then was "Where is Hermione I hope she is all right." That's when he saw that she was alright. He walked over to help her up she took his hand and he was shocked cause all he could remember that Harry wouldn't shake hands with him. "_Thanks Malfoy, how long do you think it will be out?_" said Hermione as he was helping her up. "_Who knows lets get the hell out of here, cause sure don't want to be here when it dose._"

Before they could even get to the door, Professor McGonagall came in through the door closely followed by Snape, and Quirrell not that far behind him. McGonagall voice sounded very angered when she spoke to them "_You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?_" Snape swiftly looked at Draco and gave him a hard look that said we will talk later no if en's or butts. "_Please Professor McGonagall…he was looking for me._" Hermione said with a look of horror hoping that Draco wouldn't get into much trouble.

"_Miss Granger, I am very disappointed in you could have been hurt very badly not many first years could have talked a fully grown mountain Troll and live to tell the tale. I am shocked that you both are not hurt let alone dead._" McGonagall said in a very shocked and disappointed voice. "_As for you Miss Granger, **Five** points will be taken from Gryffindor and as for you Draco you get five points to Slytherin._" And know off to your common rooms you go both of you and do not take your sweet time.

They both hurried out of the room as fast as they could; so as not to make the Professors mad at them. When they were both far enough a way from the room they finally took the time to thank each other again. "_Thanks_ _Draco_""_Thanks Hermione_" they both said in unison. Draco said "_No really, thanks Hermione you didn't have to do that you could of let me take all the blame but when you took all the blame…you…you really don't know how much that means to me._"

Draco couldn't understand why she would do that cause, if she really knew how he treated over the years she would of never said what she said to Professor McGonagall. "_Its no problem Malfoy you didn't have to save me from the Troll but you did I owe you more than thanks but at the moment that's all I can give._" She said with a grateful look on her face. "_You don't owe me any thing; I am the one that owes you every thing. Please don't call me Malfoy I want nothing to do with that man or that name. Please just call me Draco that would mean the world to me. I had better go Snape probably wants to talk to me about my actions back there, and since this isn't normal behavior for me… I'm sure to be in serious trouble. Please, I hope you can understand that I don't act like a prick cause I like it. I am a prick cause that's what's expected of me._" Hermione looked at him a little taken aback. "_Um… Ok. Thank you Draco, and don't worry. I will!_" They both went opposite directions.


	8. The Changes That Occured Over The Years

**A/N: **

**_Violetstar:_ We are sorry it took us so long to get this up...We are both adults who unfortunetly we have to work...Darn I was hoping we could stay young how about you Brimstone...**

**_Brimstone:_ Of course, I would love eternal youth... but the philosopher's stone is long gone... :p**

**Chapter 7**

**The Changes that Occurred Over The Years**

(During the last chapter Ron and Harry were put in a broom closet. Draco put them there to keep them from getting to Hermione and saving her from the Troll. After Draco, Hermione, Professor McGonagall, Professor Quirrell, and Professor Snape Left the Second floor bath room Ron and Harry arrived at the bath room and saw that they were late. "_Harry why do you think Malfoy locked us in that broom closet…Do you think he didn't want use to get to Hermione in time?_" ask Ron as they looked at all the damage done to the room. Harry hearing what Ron said replied back "_I don't know Ron but from the look of this I say she might be dead or hurt really bad but I hope some one has gotten to her in time…If they didn't I bet we will hear about it tomorrow in the Great Hall at breakfast. But I hope for your sake Ron she is alive and you better apologies to next time you see her too._" They turn to leave when they looked all over for her and came up short.)

Yr 1: Ron, Harry, and Hermione become friends a few months latter then when they did originally did, and just barely saved the Sorcerer's Stone from Professor Quirrell. Because with out Harry noticing the bite mark on Professor Snape's leg it didn't drive him to find out what he was up too.

Yr 2: Went the way it said in the book only they didn't question Draco but Zabini instead, which led to nothing like it did with Draco except that he didn't go into all that stuff about Ron's family like Draco did.

Yr 3: They rescued Sirius but not like they did in the book, instead of being able to save Buckabeek he was executed but in the end they were able to save one that night.

Yr 4: Harry was indeed chosen for the Tri Wizard Tournament and he and Cedric were both sent to that Grave Yard and Voldermort was brought back to life.

Yr 5: Harry didn't go to the Minister of Magic he didn't find out about the prophecy and he didn't save Ron's dads life nor did they get rid of Umbrige instead she remained the DADA.

Yr 6: That has yet to be played out. As for what is yet to come, is for the seers alone. For only they know what is to be and what isn't meant to be.


	9. Torn By Blood For Love

**Chapter 8**

**Torn By Blood For Love**

The sun seemed particularly bright, even with the clouds that passed over the sun from time to time. The train station was exploding with life; you could hear children and people talking to each other. You could even hear an occasional shout as parents called to their children. Platform 9 and ¾ was particularly busy. People here were a little different than at most of the other platforms. There was an air that seemed thick and tense, the air was so tense that it could pop at any moment. The air was filled with fear, and it was more then a little unsettling for two muggle parents who were sending their daughter off to a school they knew, was just as tense; if even more so then this very platform.

Hermione kissed her mother's cheek and hugged her father. It was getting harder for them to send her off to school. They knew that she would be an adult next year, according to the wizarding world's laws. Her parents wanted to give her the world and if that world meant the wizarding world, then so be it. Hermione was finishing her goodbyes when she spotted a waving sea of red hair and amongst them, one young man with wild black hair. "_Mom, Dad… I love you, I'll write to you tomorrow; so expect the owl in a few days. I've got to get going, Ron and Harry are expecting me._" Hermione smiled and gave her parents one last hug goodbye before grabbing her bag and running off into the red sea. "_Hello…_" Fred smiled, and held out a yellow daisy before her. "_Hermione…_" George said, mimicking his twin brother. Together they said, "_We want to congratulate you on becoming a prefect once again…_"

Hermione smiled, Fred and George had their moments. Their shop was a big success and they had become very respectable, in their own crazy and insane way. She didn't know whether or not she should take the flowers from Fred and George, it was an innocent enough gesture, but if you knew Fred and George you knew there was no such thing as an 'innocent gesture'. She hesitated but took the flowers from them. The twins seemed all too delighted at the fact that she had accepted their flowers. And sure enough, as Hermione followed Harry and Ron onto the train, the flowers exploded in a ray of colored confetti which covered Hermione, Harry and Ron in multi-colored ink. Harry, Hermione and Ron found an empty compartment, took their seats and burst into conversation.

Harry pulled out his wand and silenced the room, so that their conversation couldn't be heard from outside the compartment, before sitting down and looking to the golden trio. "_Dumbledore_ _wants to see me after the opening feast, but he won't tell me what it's about…_" Harry was met with a confused look from Hermione and Ron. They both knew that Harry and Dumbledore had been on precarious terms for over a year now. "_He said he wants to see you Harry, maybe he'll explain things to you now…_" Ron said as he dug through the luggage in the overhead compartment. Hermione glanced at Ron and nodded as she pulled out the Daily Prophet. It was tattered, folded and creased; it obviously wasn't a recent issue. It had big black bold headline which read; "_Darkness has returned, Ministry warns; 'be on your guard'_" in smaller letters below it read, "_Ministry fails it's own… Death of Arthur Weasely inside!_ " Hermione ran her hands over the paper, trying to crease out the folds in the paper. "_Harry, don't you think it's odd that the Ministry won't talk about what **really** happened that night?_" Hermione looked quickly at Ron to judge his reaction. He had stopped searching and was standing with his back to the luggage. In his hands was his wand, a shabby box with a faded label which had the words 'Wizard Cards', and a book on, "_How to collect the rarest wizards_." _By Vix Thumbstrean,_ The look on his face was strained; he looked as if ready to either cry, or throw something at her. "_Who the fuck cares_... _No one important to the Ministry that doesn't already know, that's who…_" Ron snapped as he threw himself into his seat across from Harry; his face contorted in rage and anger. He glanced at her before ripping open his book and burying himself in it.

Harry sighed as he glanced from Ron to Hermione. "Ron's _right Herm, they still haven't 'cleared Sirius' not that it does any good now, it's pretty much known… they won't even admit Voldemort killed Cedric_." Harry looked at her with a stern, yet sincere look upon his face. "We _don't need to listen to the Ministry or the Daily Prophet Herm, we know what the truth is… so stop reading that trash._" Hermione looked at him in total disbelief. She knew that the prophet was pretty much censored lately, but she still read it. She could understand Harry and Ron's reasons for losing faith in the prophet, but it just wasn't sensible to ignore what others thought to be the truth. The two of them were emotional right now, she told herself. Harry and Ron don't see the point, but when did they? "_Yes Harry it is rubbish, but it's not trash. To the wizarding world the Prophet is still news, and it **still **has power of influence over their readers…_" She paused, Harry was still looking at her, but his face had become dreamy; indicating that he was no longer listening to her. "_Harry, are you even…_" Hermione's words were interrupted as the compartment door slid open and she realized before she had even turned around; that Ron and Harry's thoughts were now out of reach, their girlfriends had arrived. Ron's head snapped up from his book and his face softened immediately as he eyed his girlfriend.

"_Don't either of you two care that the Ministry won't give…_" Hermione's words were cut short again, this time as Harry and Ron greeted their girlfriends. "_How have you been, Lavender? I haven't seen you all summer… Well, not since… _" Ron said as his voice softened and nearly cracked. "_Oh Won-Won, I've missed you! My summer has been ok… It must be hard on you and Ginny to be going back to school right now…_" Lavender said softly as she sat on Ron's lap and began running her fingers over his chest. "_What about you Harry, I know you said that Arthur was like a father to you… and since you've already lost your parents, this must be even harder_." Padmé said as she brushed passed Hermione and took a seat between Hermione and Harry. "_Oh Padmé, I'd rather not talk about it right now… there are far better things to talk about…_" Harry smiled, and kissed Padmé as she sat down.

The four seemed completely oblivious to her presence as they kissed each other in welcome. Hermione shoved the Prophet back into her bag, and opened her mouth to speak, just as sucking sounds emanated from the two couples. Disgusted and incensed at the lack of decency, Hermione leapt to her feet and stormed out of the compartment. She slammed the door behind her and smiled with satisfaction as the four members of the compartment jumped in shock. She walked down the aisle and stopped to stand by one of the open windows, she let the wind whip at her face, as it did she let her anger subside. Why did this happen? Why were things always so hard for her? Did no one actually care to listen to her? Hermione winced as somewhere behind her, moans and sucking noises escaped from the shadows. She didn't even bother to look, she didn't care, but she made plenty of noise as she walked off. She didn't see the point in taking away house points from these two, if she didn't take them from Harry and Ron.

Hermione walked past every compartment as she made her way to the back of the train. By the time she had reached the luggage compartment, she no longer cared to find or talk to Ginny, she just wanted peace and quiet. The idea of being alone to her thoughts felt great. She grabbed the door and pulled it open, at the same time, the train lurched and Hermione went tumbling into the trunks within the compartment. She landed with a thud against the trunks inside, and the door closed with a loud clunk sound. "_Ouch!_" She heard someone behind her say as the trunk lid landed on their head. Hermione moaned and turned around to see who she had interrupted now. "_Blast, who the fuck… **Yo**_**u**" Malfoy stopped rubbing his head as he stared at her dumbfounded, and outraged. "_Oh, I'm sorry Malf- err… Draco…_" Hermione said, rubbing her shoulder and holding her head as she stood up. She made her way towards the door and sighed. "_I didn't know anyone was in here…_" She opened the door to leave, but it wouldn't move, she took her hand off her head and sighed. She was locked in the compartment with Malfoy.

Draco brought his hand up to the back of his head again as he watched Hermione walk back towards him. He couldn't help but stare at her, he wasn't sure what the look on his face was but he thought it resembled a mix of hatred and curiosity. "_What are you doing in here Granger?_" Draco snapped as he pushed himself up off the floor. "_Why aren't you with Potter and Weasley?_" He walked over to her and glared at her as she sat down on one of the trunks. "_Did they finally ditch you?_" Draco smiled with satisfaction as she glared up at him annoyed. "_As it so happens, not that you need to know… I ditched them!_" Draco sneered and crossed his arms over his chest. "_And why is that, Granger? Can't put up with the company they keep? _" Hermione just looked up at him coolly and said, "_Yes, sometimes I don't like the company they keep…_" she had a childish look upon her face as she spoke. "_What did they do this time Granger? Are they sucking face with their girlfriends? I suppose you left them to go about their business…_" Draco said as he knelt down and opened up his trunk. "_Well, what was I supposed to do…If I had stopped them it would be only a matter of time before the started up again. So instead of causing a scene, I left!_" Draco jerked his head and stared at her, he half expected her to answer like that, but it wasn't what he wanted to hear anyway. "_Of course Granger, you're always trying to avoid fighting… Maybe that's just what you need…You let them push you around, you do know that, right?_" The look on her face told him that he was right; she knew that she let them push her around. It bothered her and he could tell, which only made him angry, for reasons he couldn't fathom. "_Well go back there and give them a piece of your mind…Tell them to show you some respect Granger!_" She looked at him with furrowed brows and a confused look in her eyes. "_First off Malfoy, I can't. The compartment is locked, if it wasn't I wouldn't still be in here… and second off… since when did you give me **helpful** advice?_" Draco looked at her, and then at the compartment door. "_Locked? You let it lock… You locked us in here Mudblood! That's just great!_" Draco glared at her and walked to the compartment door. "_It's not going to wooork!_" Hermione said in a taunting tone. "_Alohomora_" Draco shouted. The door remained locked, he watched in frustration as everything he tried resulted in a firmly shut and locked door. "_You think that's going to work… I would have tried it, but I know that this compartment is supposed to be locked with powerful charms; to avoid theft of personal property. It said so in '**Hogwarts a History**'!_" She said with a matter of fact tone and a know-it-all look on her face. "_Shut up!_" Draco snapped at her. "_It was worth a try Granger…_" Hermione rolled her eyes but said nothing. Draco always seemed to be able to pull off the 'I am holier then thou' attitude. At times it bothered her, but her mind just went back to first year when he saved her life. It bothered her when her mind got away from her like that, because it left her with no answers, and plenty of questions. Hermione watched Draco out of the corner of her eyes. She wanted to ask him about first year, but she didn't know how to approach the subject. She looked around the compartment for something to look at while she fought with herself with about how to ask Draco, in regards to that fateful day.

It was Draco that broke the silence in the hours that seemed to have passed. "_What is it Granger, I know you're dying to say something… so either **Say it,**_ _or quit staring at me…_" Draco snapped at her and glared threateningly at her, from where he was sitting on top of his trunk. "_What happened to you? You used to be so kind… at least, I thought you were. You told me that night back in first year, that you were sorry you had been so cruel. So why is it you treat me as you do? Or maybe I should be asking you why you rescued me?_" Her voice trailed off into a whisper, and her eyes danced around the room. Before they had wandered far Draco's voice answered her. It was quivering as she answered. "_I would have thought that it was easy for you to understand. I told you that I don't want to be this way… It's just expected of me. I can't just be who ever I want to be, life is complicated like that. We all have our roles **Granger**… to everyone else, you're the book-worm-know-it-all… and I'm an evil prick and the son of a renowned Death Eater. So I must play up the role I was born into._" His voice became crisp as he paused and got up to pace around the room. "_I saved you when I should have simply let you die. It would have made my life a lot easier, but I couldn't do that. I can't take the easy way out… I must pay for my deeds. I guess I saved you because I was sorry with myself, and I identify with how it feels to be misunderstood. But I would like to think I did it because it was the decent thing to do. _" Hermione stared at him as if she hadn't really heard what he had said. In reality she hadn't, she heard his words but she hadn't taken them in. It was like the words were floating around in front of her face, waiting to be swallowed. Waiting to be accepted for what they were. Hermione swallowed and took a deep breath; Malfoy had just apologized again. She felt something inside her break down and a little voice told her to tell him something, anything that would acknowledge that he had done the right thing.

Draco saw Hermione's face drop as she looked at her feet. She seemed to find them fascinating. He watched her as she seemed to fidget under his gaze; he looked away and began staring intently at the door. If it would only open, he could walk out of here and leave the awkward feeling that seemed to be growing between them. He had no idea why he had even answered her stupid question. It really didn't matter what his reasons were, or how he felt. Granger would come to her own conclusion with or without his input. He bit his lip in frustration, it mattered a great deal… but why he simply couldn't say. He knew the answer, but he was afraid to except that fact. It simply wasn't possible for a Malfoy to fall in love. Draco opened his mouth to snap at her when her voice filled the empty air. "_Draco, you did the right thing. I'm very grateful for your help, and your kindness… I wish you'd show it more often. I hope that you can confide in me more often. I think of you as a close friend…_" Hermione's words were cut off as the train slowed to a stop and the luggage compartment door unlocked with a loud click, stating that they had arrived in Hogsmeade.


	10. The Heart Will Over Come Thy Self

**A/N: the song Breaking The Habit lyrics were taken from Linkin Park and we don't own any of it...but we wished we did. )**

**Chapter 9**

**The Heart Will Over Come Thy Self**

It was a few days later when Hermione was walking down the hall, she had just gotten out of charms and she was on her way to Transfiguration. She was lost in her thoughts going over what they went over in class; and she was figuring out how she was going to go about doing her paper, when all of a sudden her thoughts started racing with images of Draco. She still couldn't believe that she was in love with him, now there was a problem of finding out whether or not it was worth telling him. When out of no where Draco steps out of the shadows saying "_Well, well, well…isn't it Hogwarts favorite Little Book Worm…Know it all, where are your two dumb tag alongs **P**otty and **W**easel **B**ee did they leave you behind…I would have a long time ago you fucking cunt of a **Mudblood**_ _rubbish_" all the while he had one hand by his wand in case Harry and Ron came up behind her and by chance they over heard what he said to Hermione. All the while on the inside his mind was giving him grief for what he said to her "You moron you were suppose to say Hi Hermione, how come with this one simple task you couldn't even do it huh? And you claim to love her but this is how you treat her, well then you are your fathers son… maybe you can rectify it say you are sorry… go on say it."

"_What the hell do you want you fucking asshole…Ohh wait, I know it's what you all ways want; to bore me with your presence. Why don't you go suck the Dark Lords prick cause I hear you are good at it…then when you are done with that why don't you go get a head start at beating the hell out of your future wife Pansy_" Hermione said with pure venom dripping from her voice but on the inside her heart was breaking and a little voice in her head said "Is this the guy I am in love with, how can he be so nice one minuet but the next he is a right asshole who treats me like shit. But he did say he had to treat me like this in public cause if any one saw him treat me different they would go to his father and then his father would beat the shit out of him, maybe there is some one here in the hall with us." Just as that thought came across her mind she looked around and didn't see Draco grab his wand. Draco hearing Hermione's come back, grabs for his wand and at the same time sees her looking around them, to him it looked like she was looking for Harry and Ron so he couldn't miss the chance to call her on this "_Ahh is the little **M**udblood scared… are you looking for your two tag alongs…Ahh too bad you are all alone like you will be when you die in the war. And don't you **Ever** assume that you know anything that goes on with me…You might live to regret it…_" A song started playing in his head as he spoke. (The song that is playing in his head is:

Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again

_Chorus_  
I don't want to be the one  
Who battles always choose  
Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight

Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I have no options left again

_Chorus_  
I don't want to be the one  
Who battles always choose  
Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight

I'll paint it on the walls  
Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends

_Chorus_  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
to show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight)

Hermione heard what he said and now notices that he has his wand out and was pointing it at her, she grabs and takes out her wand, all the while saying "_**Not **if I kill you first and I won't be the one to die alone that will be you…wait you are all ready alone now, so it will be the same as you are dying a slow and very painful death._" She was trying really hard to hold back the tears that wanted too spill out; she would never give him the satisfaction of knowing that what he just said hurt her. But her mind couldn't believe that he was really doing this until she heard him say the curse "_dimittere_" which for all she knew was a spell that was only used by the Dark Lords followers, but at the same time he said his, she sent one as well "_Sectumsempra_" it was a spell she read in a book she came a cross in the library a few years ago the book was called "Advanced Potion-Making" but some one written in it and called them selves The Half-Blood Prince and she had no clue what it did and why she said it but when she saw what it did all she wanted right there was that dam time-turner she used in third year. Those cuts all that blood she couldn't believe that she did it; then all of a sudden her body felt like it was on fire more like the blood in her veins was boiling, which only got worse with time then her mind said "So this is what that spell dose he sent at me." She could hear Malfoy withering in pain and heard her cry's as well, before she blacked out from the pain.

What she didn't see was Ginny came running out of the shadows when she heard them both cry out in pain. She saw all the blood around Draco and that Herms was on the floor too but not awake, she turned and ran back to charms to get Professor Flitwick. She didn't even bother knocking on the door she just ran in saying "_Professor Flitwick I need you to come with me right **Now** there was a fight and two students are hurt very badly. Please hurry it won't be much longer till they are both dead!_" tears started to poor down her face. When she saw that he was heading towards the door right behind her she lead him straight to them. When they finally got there Malfoy was going pale very quickly and Hermione was still unconscious. He said "_Mobilicorpus_" which levitated Hermione's unconcious body, while telling Ginny to help Draco to the Infirmary while he took Hermione there as well.

When they got to the infirmary Madam Pomfrey bustled strait to them all the while asking who ever what had happen "_Some please tell me what happen so I know what treatment is needed **Now **Hurry you two, time is of the essence if I have any hope of saving Miss Granger or Mister Malfoy._" Ginny hearing what was said told her every thing she saw and heard and told them what spells they used. Madam Pomfrey manages to get Malfoy's bleeding under control but not before he passed out. She also got Miss Granger's blood to stop boiling and said "_Miss Granger will wake up in a few days so will Mister Malfoy, but I will have to inform Professor Dumbledore what has happen they used Dark magic spells on each other._" She said leaving the infirmary in a haste.


	11. Dumbledore’s Decision

**Chapter 10**

**Dumbledore's Decision **

It was a few days since Dumbledore found out what had occurred between Draco and Hermione and the fight that took place in the infirmary between Harry, Ron, Zabini, Crabbe, and Goyle. Now he was faced with how to punish the group of kids and get them to see that they all need to ban together **Now **more than ever or the Dark Lord has all ready won. Then an idea hit him, he could put them all in two separate dorms Draco and Hermione in one dorm and Harry, Ron, Zabini, Crabbe, and Goyle in a dorm away from the students. This way they can work out there differences but near the teachers living space this way they will be watched. But the only problems that stood in the way were two Professors that wouldn't go for this idea at all and they would be Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape but in time they will see that it was a good idea. Later that day he was waiting for the two Professors to arrive they were due to arrive any second now. There was a knock at the door and Professor McGonagall with Snape right at her heals entered saying "_You wished to see us Albus?_" as she took a seat near Albus. "_Yes I did. Please come in and sit… do you two want tea or some 1biscuits._" He said as he waved his wand and the proffered stuff appeared before them.

"_Come on old man… lets just get this over with I have more important things I could be doing, like brewing more potions for Poppy._" Severus said, with a hint of anger in his voice. "_Now Severus… I can assure you that this won't take to long now please sit._" Dumbledore said in a voice that sounded like there would be no arguing. "_Now I am sure you both are wondering why I have asked to see you both and I am sure you both have been informed of what took place a few days ago. I have come up with a way to get the kids to stop there bickering once and for all. Now I know you both may not like the idea at first but I assure you that I have their best interest at heart._" He said with a twinkle in his eyes. "_Come on old man spit it out some of us have classes to teach._" Severus said with a little more anger in his voice. "_I am getting there give an old man time to get his thoughts together like I said I have a way and it is to put them in two different dorms. I will be putting Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy in one dorm and Misters Potter and Weasley and Misters Zabini, Crabbe, and Goyle in a dorm as well._" Dumbledore said all the while hoping they wouldn't get to angry with the idea.

"_Are you serious Albus the Kids can barely stand each other as it is, putting them in a common room together is asking them to kill each other?_" McGonagall said as she put down her tea cup. "_I have to agree with Minerva… Albus this is suicidal, they will be right back at the hospital wing in no more than an hour or less._" Severus said with as much of a smile he could muster up and 1probably the only one for the rest of the day. "_Please… Albus tell me you are not using this as a way to bring the houses together._" Minerva said with a slight bit of anger in her voice. "_As a matter of fact that would be an added bonus if that happens._" Albus said with an even bigger twinkle in his eye if that is possible. "_I can't let you do this not even for the sake of uniting the houses…and believe me Albus I want it as much as you but not this much._" Minerva said while getting up from the chair and going over towards the front of the desk. "_Now you two this is gonna happen whether you agree or not I feel that in the long run this will work out…Now you two are excused I have some other matters to see too._" Albus said as Minerva came closer. "_Albus would you throw our only granddaughter too the wolves… because that is what you are doing we might as well just give her too Lord Voldemort; cause that is what will happen if Mister Malfoy finds out._" Minerva said with a really worried look on her face, just after Professor Snape left the room. "_Now Minerva do you think I would under good conscious put my own grandchild in danger._" Dumbledore said all the while looking Minerva in the eyes. "_I don't want to seem rude but I do have some pressing matters to take care of we can continue this later this evening._" He said as he was heading for his fireplace and grabbing a handful of floo powder, tossing it into the fire.


	12. Divide & Conquer

**Chapter 11**

**Divide & Conquer**

The room seemed to dance before Draco; as he came too in the infirmary. He didn't know how long he had been out, but he knew it had to been well after dinner. Damn Granger for getting the upper hand, he thought to himself. He couldn't remember anything about the day; because the pain was still fresh in his mind, it over powered any attempt to recall memories of the day's events. Slowly the pain started to dim down and he was aware of his surroundings. He became aware of the fact the he was not alone. He could hear shallow breathing in the bed next to his. He rolled on to his right side and groaned/moaned in pain as much as it was in (frustration). Hermione laid on her right side and her voice could barely be heard as ground with every breath. Draco let out a sneer as he recalled the events that had landed the two into the infirmary. "_Don't you ever feel sorry for your victims, Malfoy?_" Hermione replied in a soft whisper in between sobs, as she began to stifle/shut out her tears. Soft as the words were, they cut through Draco as the sneer died off his face. "_**Victims, Malfoy**?_" the words rang through his ears; he hadn't meant to do it, had he? Draco opened his mouth to speak but no word left his mouth. He rolled onto his back again, and found a spot on the ceiling to stare at. After a brief pause he rolled on to his side and looked her in the eyes, just as Hermione turned to look at him; he spoke "_and just **who**…is the victim **Granger**? I happen to be in the infirmary as well…_" His eyes were cold his words filled with anger. Hermione winced, but not out of pain, it was the look in Draco's eyes along with the tone of his words. She didn't think her words would have that affect on him.

"Comeon… now would be the perfect time to apologies or maybe even kiss him…I would go for the second of the two." Her mind suddenly wanted to voice its opinion. "_Look Malfoy the way that I see it is we both are victims…but you can't just sit there and tell me you didn't throw that curse at by accident…And if I remember correctly you were the one to start the fight, by verbally attacking me._" She said with as much of venom she could throw at him. "_And what exactly is that suppose to mean **Granger**… its not like I held you against your will, you could of left any time you wanted; but instead you stayed._" He said. But on the inside a difference of opinion was going on "Come on you know quite well you are the one to blame for you both being here… if you had only listen to me the two of you could be doing much better things right now." Hermione heard what he had said and couldn't believe that he would try to place the blame on her. "_ …you inconsiderate prick… you know perfectly well that almost all the blame goes to you, you are right though… I could of left, but in reality there is no way you would have let me leave…**Now**…is there?_" Draco didn't get a chance to retort back, cause just as she finished; Madame Pomfrey came in, and right behind her was Professor Snape. Relieved, Draco thought that he would finally get the fuck away from Hermione. "_Ah Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger, it good to see you have both decided to join the **Land of the Living**_…" Professor Snape sneered as he looked at Hermione and saw that she been crying. They all turn to listen to Madam Pomfrey as she gave them her thoughts on how she felt about them leaving "_It is too soon for them both to leave…You both must take it easy for the next couple of days and if any thing starts to bother you, you are to see me immediately! Do I have your word_?" She said with a very firm hard set look on her face. "_Yes maim_!" they both said at once, as they got up and gathered the clothes they wore on the day of the accident. Hermione saw that Draco wasn't making any move to close the curtain that would give both of them privacy; so she walked around to the other side of her bed and closed it as she muttered to her self. "_Does he think he is going to see me naked?_" What she didn't know was that Draco had heard her.

Draco took one look at the state of his clothes and saw the big blood stain on his shirt and thought to him self , "I can't believe the amount of blood that is on this, I can't believe the girl I love tried to kill me…but then again I tried the same thing. Maybe now would be the time to try and make nice…nah that a sure way to end up here again." As he came out of his thoughts, he glanced at the curtain that separated them and saw her shadow, as he did that he felt a twinge in his heart at the memory of what he did to her came rushing back to him. On the other side of the curtain Hermione was going through the same thing. As Hermione pulled on her skirt, she was all of a sudden reminded that Draco's shirt still had the blood stain on it; her thoughts all of a sudden took over her at that moment. "All that blood it's like I am right there on that day…I can't believe that I could try to kill some one… Ok it's not like he didn't have it coming, he did try to kill me too… wait what am I saying no one deserves to die…well maybe except Voldermort." She sighed and looked over her shoulder, half expecting Malfoy to sneak a peak. She saw the curtains moving from the air in the room, from the open Infirmary door. But she couldn't get over the pain she felt in her heart for Draco. Nothing he did would ever make sense to her, one day he could be kind… and another day he could a self-righteous prick. She pulled her shirt on and looked herself over; she looked like she'd slept in her clothes. She let out sigh and opened the curtain to confront professor Snape. "_Ahh it's about time… you graced us with your presence **Miss Granger**_." Professor Snape said as he turned and began walking down the walk way to the open door, with Draco and Hermione walking behind him as they were walking Draco stole a quick glance at Hermione. "_Umm Professor… this isn't the way to my tower and shouldn't you and Draco be heading to the dungeons and shouldn't Professor McGonagall be taking me to Gryffindor Tower?_" said Hermione, as they were walking to a part of the school they never been too. "_What makes you think Miss Granger that you will be staying in Gryffindor Tower…Hmm_" Professor Snape said. "_Ummm…Professor if I am not staying in Gryffindor Tower then where will I be staying and what about Harry and Ron will they still be in Gryffindor too then?_" Hermione asked Professor Snape. "_I hope Potty and Weasel-Bee have to stay in Azkaban, but even that is too grand for Weasel-bee!_" Draco said whilecringing at what he said. "_That will be enough **Mister Malfoy**, and to answer your question **Miss Granger**… No, you will no longer be staying in Gryffindor Tower and as for Misters' Potter and Weasely that is none of your concern._" Professor Snape said standing bent down some so his face could be face to face with her and with an annoyed look on his face; and with a tone that said end of questions.

He turned around briskly and began walking, the two took that as there queue to continue walking but before they did, they quickly glanced at each other. As they were walking quietly Hermione noticed paintings and that the hallway didn't look like any that she has seen before. She was about to break the silence; but before she did she remembered the last time she spoke and thought twice about it. After a walk that seemed like it would never end, they arrived in front of a portrait with a Lion and a Serpent entwined around the Lion. The both looked down and the Lion asked password all the while looking at Hermione. Professor Snape spoke the password in a brisk voice, "_Sugar snaps!_" The portrait opened up to the common room. Professor Snape walked in next was Draco, who just stood their as though he has seen bigger rooms before. As Hermione entered the room she was mesmerized by how big it was. The common room was a little bigger then Gryffindor, you would almost expect to see both the House colors but the room was a dark blue with what look like silver and gold stars. There were three chairs and one couch over by the fire place, the chairs and couch were made of what looked like satin but with a feel of velvet; as for the fire place it looked bigger than most typical fire places but this was so you could floo. On the other side of the room were two desks made of cherry wood stained dark and a matching book shelf with look like more than a hundred books. In the center of the room were stairs going up and then splitting into two different stair cases that were made of the same cherry wood of the desk and book shelf. That lead to two portraits one leading too Hermione's and the other leads too Draco's. The portraits were of a Sorceress brandishing a Phoenix, and a Dementor battling a dragon. After looking around the room Hermione looked too see if Draco was just as amazed as she was at the fact that the common room looked this good. But all she saw was a board look on his face.

Professor Snape gave them a few minuets to look around the room then looked down and said "_This is your new common room, you both are to come up with a new password after I leave and you are not too tell **No one**…I am I understood, and you both are too get along or a more severe punishment will be taken. That is all enjoy your selves._" As he turned briskly; and walked out the portrait into the hall. Draco turned and looked at Hermione and began telling her what she could and couldn't do in there new living space. "_Well **Granger** looks like it's just you and me, no **Potty **and **Weasel-Bee **to save you now. Oh by the way if I am in the common room you are to be in your room and I get the bath room in the mornings before you, so that I don't touch your mud-blood filth. Don't ever talk or look at me, and if you do have to talk to me you are to refer to me as master, got it._" He said as turned too go take a look at his new room. "_Ohh really **Malfoy **is that how you feel, you can go fuck the Dark Lord for all I care and while you are at that why don't you go fucking jump off a cliff and die._" She said as she stormed off to go take a look at her new room. As she got into her room she stood in awe at the size of it, she was so used to seeing four other beds and trunks but all she saw was one big queen size mahogany bed that didn't have Gryffindor colors its not that she didn't like the colors its that it got boring after awhile. She also saw that she had more space and a dresser to put her clothes in, and a closet. She saw a door that she knew led to the bath room. She walked over to the door and raised her hand to knock, the last thing she wanted to do was enter the bathroom to find Draco Malfoy. She stared at the door as an echo rang in her ears 'I get the bathroom… before you…. don't want Mudblood…' Her ears burned as her temper flared; "tell me what to do… is that what you think?" Hermione let out a sigh and stiffened her resolve before opening the door and walking in.

Draco watched as Hermione marched off to her room, he knew what he said was wrong… "Why did he say it, why did he always say things he didn't mean?" He walked to his room with a sigh. He took a look around his new room without enthusiasm. There was nothing new or unexpected; his room looked exactly like it did in Slytherin… only with out the other beds from his dorm mates. "Damn Granger and her constant noble ways" He sighed and made his way to the bathroom.

Hermione's eyes went wide and her cheek flushed a deep crimson. There, across from her was Draco Malfoy, and in his hands was something she never thought she'd see. Hermione cringed as she realized that she had been staring at what appeared to be 14' of manhood; Draco's manhood, she reminded herself as she quickly turned away from him. All the rumors were true; Malfoy really was well endowed… she wondered about the rumors which stated that he really knew how to pleasure a woman. She shuddered at the thought, Malfoy secrets were the last thing she wanted to know right now. She quickly left the bathroom in hopes that Malfoy wouldn't notice that she had been in the bathroom, it was as she shut the door behind her that she realized she was wet with thoughts of Malfoy and his dick.

Draco heard the door across from him open, and looked up to see Hermione turning around. Had she seen him? He wondered to himself as he quickly finished and zipped his pants. He said nothing as he watched her stand there, her back to him. He smirked and mentally undressed her as he watched her close the door behind her. She must have something to hide, the thought ruefully as he walked back to his room and shut the door behind himself.

---

Draco woke up a few days later; his head was spinning as a result of the spirits he had tasted last night. He was debating whether he should go back to sleep or not, when there was a knock at the door. Scornfully Draco threw his sheets off of him and forced himself out of bed, he was glad he hadn't over done himself last night. He was reaching for his pants when there was another knock at the door, only this time it was more of a pound. "_Draco! Do you know what time it is?_" The pounding on the door continued. "_What… it's a weekend, and would you STOP pounding on my door?_" Draco spat out as he pulled his pants on. Once he had his pants on he began looking for his shirt, which if he remembered correctly was on the floor in front of the bathroom. He walked around the bed and headed towards the bathroom door when Hermione began pounding once again. Irritated and not at all in the mood to put up with Hermione's pounding on the door, which would only add to the pounding in his head, Draco turned and walked to the door instead. He grabbed the handle, turned it and pulled the door open with a jerk.

Hermione fell forward as the door opened; her eyes caught a glimpse of him before resting sternly on the floor. Her left hand was still on the handle, the other catching her balance on Draco's chest. Hermione froze she could feel Draco breathing, as his chest lifted and fell in perfect rhythm. She really didn't know what to do, she knew that she couldn't just stand there frozen like she was, she closed her eyes for a moment and let her breath match his rhythm before her eyes started to make their way up his body. Her eyes took in everything, every crease and fold in his pants from his legs. Her eyes stopped on Draco's crotch, her memory of the bathroom resurfacing. She took in a deep breath as blood rushed to her face, leaving a light pinkish red color, and a warm burning sensation. She didn't know if she wanted to push away just yet… she felt, quite comfortable, despite staring at Draco's body. Slowly, almost reluctantly… she looked up into his face. He had been so different on the train… and back in their first year. Underneath the crude egotistical Draco, there seemed to be a kind hearted man. Hermione took a deep breath as her eyes met Draco's, she wasn't sure… but she thought she saw something stir in them. That look reminded her of all those years ago; a look of kindness and there was also something else, as if he had something else he wanted to say. That look in his eyes reminded her of a loving puppy, it was then she realized just how close she was to Draco; she could feel his breath on her face. It was warm and it smelled sweet, like plums and cider. Her heart began to race, she licked her lips and let go of the door handle as she stood up, closing her eyes she mentally cursed herself. "You can't kiss him… it just isn't right! He's a jerk, it isn't worth it… You'll regret this…" A little voice in the back of her mind snapped back at her with a witty reply. "You know you want this… you have for years now, you like him- and you know it, so just do it!" She shook the thoughts from her mind, she figured she would regret it, but she was going to savor what little she could get.

Draco hadn't expected Hermione to fall on top of him, but now that she had, he wished that she hadn't. It wasn't that he didn't want her near him; he had wanted this for days now. It was just, now that she was this close… he didn't know what to do, and that wasn't very becoming of a Malfoy, a Malfoy was always in control. He knew that if he spoke up to her and said anything, it would probably ruin the moment. Her hand on his chest felt so warm and softer then silk; his skin tingled at her touch. She looked up into his eyes and Draco felt himself melting away, he had to say something… anything to keep her from noticing the longing and more over, his confusion. "_You know Granger…_" He whispered softly against her right ear as he took her hand in his, and slid it down his muscled chest. "_I know something else you can touch… if you're that interested in me…_"

Damn Draco and his lack of taste, did he always have to be such a prick? She wasn't going to stick around long enough to find out. She pulled her right hand away from him with a shudder. "_What makes you think I want to touch any part of you?_" She snapped at him in irritation before she turned and stormed back down into the common room. "_I just figured you wanted to know that you're going to be late for Quidditch practice for Slytherins…One of your teammates told me to tell you…I don't know why, one would THINK that Slytherins team captain would know when the team is meeting…_" Her voice carried back up the stairs with a sound something like a shriek and a holler.

Hermione didn't wait for Draco to finish getting ready; she didn't want to cross paths with him again. So instead of waiting around she picked up her things and headed to the library. Being so close to the teachers of Hogwarts was a little unnerving for her, she felt like a criminal who needed constant supervision. This is Draco's fault, she thought to herself as she walked down the hall and up the stairs to the library. When she got there, she found Harry and Ron pouring over books and notes. She was happy that, for once, she didn't have to remind them. She strode over and took a seat between the two of them, a smile on her face. "_What ever has you two actually buckling down and cracking the whip… Did Snape give you all extra homework while I was in the infirmary?_"

The two boys looked up at her with sheepish smiles on their faces. "_No, actually we're trying to get away from Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle…_" They both said at the same time. "_How many times do I have to tell you to-_" Hermione was cut short by laughter from behind her. "_Well now, Potter, Weseal… We thought you two might be here cowering after this morning!_" Hermione turned in her seat to find Blaise staring down at them. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back to her book bag, to pull out her things. His comment meant nothing to Hermione, but apparently it infuriated the boys. They threw themselves at Blaise and the lackeys, wanting to get a few punches in and maybe some blood. "_Stop… Harry, Ron… STOP…_" Hermione shouted at the boys, who were fighting with the Crabbe and Goyle. Blaise had gotten up and was dusting himself off; he had a very irritated and pissed off look on his face as he looked up at Hermione. Blaise had pulled out his wand and was pointing it at the fighting four boys, when Madame Pince came rushing over and ordered them all to stop. "_Either you six are going to have to get along, or some of you are going to have to go…_" Madame Pince stated bluntly. Blaise crossed his arms over his chest and sneered in perfect imitation of Draco. "_Look… WE didn't do anything, they started it! So, I don't see why we should have to go anywhere!_" Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other and laughed, as if at some internal joke. Blaise on the other hand shot them a warning glare before smirking as he caught Harry and Ron's gaze. Hermione could see the tension building as Ron's cheeks and ears flushed deep red, he'd attack in front of Madame Pince at this rate. She didn't want them to get into trouble, like the usually did, so she walked over to the table and grabbed her things, glanced at Blaise, his face void of expression as he watched her. "_Look, Madame Pince… we don't want to cause trouble, so Harry, Ron, and I will just be leaving._" Harry and Ron knew that tone all too well; with out a word they gathered their things up and followed her out of the library.

Outside and down by the lake, Harry and Ron explained that they were stuck living with Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle. They too were put up in the teacher's wing, where they would be away from most of the other students and under they watchful care of the teachers. As unexpected as this information was, Hermione was not surprised. Harry and Ron had a knack for getting into, or causing trouble. She should have known they would try to get back at the Slytherins while she was in the hospital. Hermione tapped her quill against her cheek while the two boys watched her expectantly.

The boys were waiting for that look she gave; just before she lectured them about breaking school rules, and attacking other students. It came, as they knew it would. She put her quill behind her ear and furrowed her brows. "_Look you two; you can't just attack another student… even a Slytherin, no ESPECIALY a Slytherin! We're better then they are and we shouldn't stoop so low as to attack a student, which is against school rules might I add._" She reached over and picked up Harry's parchment and looked it over. "_Harry, this isn't homework…_" Ron had no sooner snatched his piece of parchment before Hermione ripped it out of his unclosed hands. She looked each one over and scowled. "_This is stuff from the restricted section… how did you- No…don't care how you got this stuff, I want to know WHAT you two plan to do with this information!?_" The boys rolled their eyes and met each other's gaze. "_Herms, we're trying to defend ourselves from THEM!!_" Ron said in his usual tone of outrage. Hermione just gave them her usual look and shook her head in frustration. "_Harry, Ron… what would McGonagall say? You two know this kind of behavior is what got you two into this situation to begin with!?_" Harry scowled but said nothing, Ron on the other hand retorted back at Hermione. "_And just how did YOU end up in a place with Malfoy… You aught to talk Herm…_"

She knew they were right and she didn't want to discuss it with them, so instead of sitting around helping them, she gathered up her things and made an excuse that she had a tutoring session with Neville. Hermione hurried to get away from the boys, she glanced at the Quidditch pitch as she passed; the Slytherins weren't flying… which meant that they were probably done with practice for today. She hoped that Draco was busy with his friends, or some such thing… the last thing she wanted to do was find him in the common room when she got back. She still hadn't shaken the incident that occurred earlier that morning, and it certainly hadn't helped with the dreams she'd had about Draco lately. The dreams had often included a purple bunny, a dark green pink heart spotted umbrella and Draco Malfoy's cock. She was seriously considering looking for Neville, when she spotted Ginny walking away from a livid looking Slytherin girl who had just received a nasty hex from Ginny.

Ginny was smiling from head to toe as she approached Hermione. "_Hey Herms…. Seen Harry or Ron lately?_" She asked cheerfully. Too cheerfully, Hermione thought to herself. "_Um… I just left them down by the lake; they seemed to be working on something important… why?_" Surprisingly Ginny's face soured and she looked like she was ready to jinx something, or someone. "_Um… Gin?_" Hermione reached out and shook her gently before waving her hand in front of Ginny's face. "_Hrm… oh, I'm sorry Herm… I was just thinking…_" Hermione cut her off as she responded. "_I can see that, but what exactly are you thinking about… you aren't planning to jinx or hex anyone… are you? Harry and Ron have already done more then enough!_" Hermione said exasperated. "_That's exactly it! They lost us 75 points this morning… I have half a mind to…_" Ginny's words died on her lips as she glared at Blaise who was walking past them towards the Quidditch pitch. She gave him a look that said, 'I'll deal with you later!' before she smiled at Hermione and let out a sigh, "_Actually it's probably better if I just stay away from them for a while… I don't need a howller from mom because I killed my brother…_"

"_So what is it like putting up with Draco?_" Ginny asked as they reached the door too Hermione and Draco's living quarters in the teachers wing. "_Lace wings…_" Hermione said as the portrait swung open. Hermione's mouth dropped and Ginny's eyebrows arched as both of them gapped at Draco; who was standing on the coffee table dancing. Draco hadn't noticed them, because he was still dancing enthusiastically; as if he had a common room full of adoring fans. He was in tight black jeans and his shirt was lying on the lamp on the other side of the room, as if it had been flung across the room with a playful force.

"**I'm the Sex God, yes I'm the real Sex God  
All you other Sex Gods are just imitating...**

**So won't the real Slytherin Sex God please stand up,  
please stand up… please stand up?**"

Draco's voice was deep and alluring. His voice complimented the gestures he made well. Malfoy at the moment; seemed to act like he owned the world. If Hermione and Ginny hadn't found themselves in complete shock, they would both be on the floor holding their sides from all the laughter. Ginny covered her mouth to hide her smile as she glanced at Hermione, who happened to be horror stricken. It was just as Hermione regained her composer, that Draco started to sing again.

"**Slytherin Sex God, I'm so sick of him-  
Look at him, walkin around grabbin his you-know-what…  
Flippin the you-know-who,"**

**"Yeah, but he's so cute though!**"

Draco spread his legs shoulder width apart; raised his right arm out in front of him, and extended it slowly until it reached out on his right; giving a warm welcome to the empty common room. As he did this, he grabbed his cock, and gave a pelvic thrust to the crackling fire in the hearth. "_Flippin the you-know-who,_" Draco's voice pulsed, as he let go of his crotch, and crossed his arms over his chest; flipping the bird as he crossed them. "_Yeah, but he's so cute thought!_" Draco said as he held his hands over his heart and batted his eyes. Ginny snickered and retorted, "_Is THAT so… because I heard otherwise in the hall today!_" Ginny's eyes danced with fire, her lips curled in an almost Malfoy like sneer. Draco jumped and spun ninety degrees to face the two girls, his eyes went wide for a moment before becoming buried by his creased brows. He hopped down from the table and walked over to the music; slamming his fist on it, he killed the music.

"**I'm the Sex God, yes I'm the real Sex God  
All you other Sex Gods are just imitating… just imitating…. just… just im…mitaat..in….ng-**"

"_And where did you here that, Weaselette… From **Zabini**... Bullstrode or Padmé? Who gave you this bit of gossip?_" Draco's face was cold and filled with anger, but somewhere in there, there was a hint of superficial anger in his eyes. He crossed his arms and walked slowly towards the two; one of his eyebrows was raised, and that ever impressive smirk was chiseled on his face. "_You girls didn't see a thing… right? Because I'm sure you'd hate to wake up in a slimy bed, Granger… and you Weaslette, I'm sure would hate to find that one of your 'dark secrets' were to be unleashed upon the school._" Draco said as he raised his eyebrows and flashed an evil grin. He knew his threat on Granger was wasted and empty, but it was more then enough to silence the fiery redhead. He watched with satisfaction as Ginny's eyes went wide and she glared at him with that, 'you wouldn't dare' look. Draco merely smiled and shrugged at Ginny, and then turned to Hermione and brought himself face to face. "_What do you think…Granger?_" His eyes were laughing, but his smile was cold.

"_What I think Draco…Is none of your business! You won't get anywhere near my bed, and you can't tell me what to do, nor can you blackmail Gin into submission!_" Hermione glared at him, fuming with anger. How dare he play with them like this, she wasn't some puppet; and Gin certainly didn't take Draco's jesting well. She seemed practically horrified at his words. Hermione brushed the thought aside and smiled at Draco with her sweet and innocent charm. She walked up to him and threw her arms over his shoulder, never losing her innocent smile. She pulled his face to hers and embraced his soft lips with her own. Her tongue played at his lips as it slid slowly across them, wetting them softly before forcing her tongue into his mouth with a lust filled passion. Her tongue fought for dominance over his; she wasted no time trying to explore every inch of his mouth. She fought with herself as she pulled away, a small part of her didn't want to stop. Satisfied that she had at least gotten Draco's attention she motioned to the flabbergasted Ginny; whose mouth would have literally hit the floor if it was physically possible. "_The ONLY way you could get anywhere near my bed, is if I let you..._" Hermione pointed towards her room as she walked past Draco, a smile clearly written on her face. Hermione was standing before her door when she turned back to Draco; she waited for Ginny to walk past into her room before she spoke to Draco who still held a bewildered expression on his face. Hermione smiled innocently at him and gave him a wave good bye. With that she turned around and walked into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

**  
**


	13. The Book of Truth and a Thoughtless Mind

**A/N: We are so sorry that it has taken us so long to update our story, we just recently moved and it has been nothing but hectic here. We would also like to take a moment to give a shout out to our most loyal readers... and they are:**

MasqueradeGirl, dracoshott28, belle1089, oopsiedaisy1, and Lingua Argenta.

**  
**

**Chapter 12**

**The Book of Truth and a Thoughtless Mind**

As Draco entered his common room he tossed his book bag on the couch, as he walked by on his way to his room to grab his broom he didn't see Hermione napping on the couch. She was ruddily awoken when the bag that landed on her. She sat up and looked at the offensive bag, that she knew to be Draco's and looked up too see him leave his room with his broom in his left hand. All she could remember was the feel of Draco's lips on her neck and her lips; they still tingled as though they were still there, as did the spot on her neck. "_I can't believe I was dreaming that again this is the twentieth time I dreamt about this…why do I keep having these dreams… it not like I like him…**No!!! **This is not possible at all… it can't be that… can it…Well he was nice to you in first year and on train ride here…and you did like what he did, didn't you…I know I did._"

Draco heard what Hermione shouted at him on his way out the portrait "_**Draco** next time…**Look!**_ Before you go throwing your bag around the room…_**y**ou conceited prick…_" Was the last thing he heard as the portrait closed be hind him. He heading down the hall towards a secret passage that would take him to the Quidditch Pitch, "_I can't believe I am late again…ever since the trip to the Hospital Wing I've had so **m**uch **d**amn home work that I can't get ahead…and I am the fucking_ _Quidditch captain what dose this say to the Quack job running this place…that the responsibility is to much for me that he should of given the job to Blaze…hell no…and what does that **Fucking Mudblood** think…that she can just talk to me any time she feels like it and tell me what to do…I will get her for calling me a conceited prick when the time comes._" He thought to him self as he got to a statue of Salazar just standing in his wizarding cloths that were common back then. This was they only statue of Salazar remanding at the school not many people knew what he looked like. As Draco was walking down the pathway to get to Quidditch Pitch his thoughts interrupted him again. "_Why did Granger kiss me that night…and those lips they were so soft but yet demanding at the same time…after she pulled away he wished she was still there and that the kissed and lasted or turned into more than a simple teasing kiss that has haunted him since that night and plagued his dreams over and over…maybe that's why I am all ways late._"

"_What was that mudblood playing at by kissing me…? I will get her for that…**that bitch will pay for humiliating me in front of her little girl friend**._" Draco shouted at no one in particular. As he saw the Quidditch field in sight and the little dots of the players flying on there brooms. Then all of a sudden a little voice spoke up on his last comment "_did the thought ever cross your mined that she may like you huh and getting her back would a stupid thing for you to do!!_" said his internal voice just as he reached the end of the pathway. He saw Zabini shouting at the players what they should do. "_Crab, Goyle your not suppose to take out **our** players…your suppose to take out the other teams players you best hope that she is able to play next week!_" He shouted as he walked over to see the damage done to the poor girl who took a nasty bludger to the head…"_Hey Isis are you ok…Isis hello… Isis_…_hey Isss…_" he didn't get a chance to finish what he was saying before a familiar voice interrupted him. "_Yo Blaze I am a few minuets late and all ready there is some one going to the infirmary…I can't leave you a lone with the team for a few minuets with out some thing happening…so what did those two dunderheads do this time._" Draco said as he casually walked up behind Zabini leaning over the girl who was still knocked out on the ground. "_Crabbe and Goyle hit her with the bludger…they took me to literally… all I said was they need to also practice hitting the other teams chaser's…so naturally they thought hitting our best chaser would be good enough practice for them…say should we take her to the infirmary or get some help?_" Zabini said as he turned to look at Draco. "_Nah just leave her she will get up eventually_" Draco said as turned and looked up to see what the rest of team was doing.

As he walked more to the center of the Pitch, he saw every one hovering on their brooms or flying around. Crabbe and Goyle no longer seemed interested in the chaser they had sent crashing to the ground; instead they seemed to be swinging at each other, mindless of the bludger which had seemed to have found a hapless Slytherin fan as a new target. Draco spotted Knott flying around among the other chasers; it was particularly easy to spot him darting in and out as he circled the others, since he didn't seem to be wearing his Quidditch robes. "_**Knott**! What do you think you are doing without your robes on?!_" Knott was in the middle of a loop maneuver when Draco called his name. He jerked his head towards the ground as he looked for Draco and responded with a snide remark, "_Chill man, I'm sure you've forgotten your robes at least once._" Draco gritted his teeth together and narrowed his eyes; he wasn't in the mood to be harassed, especially by one of his Quidditch players. "_Do you think that's a wise accusation to make, Theodore? Do you see Isis over there…Would you like to join her?_" Draco didn't bother to listen for Knott's answer; Blaise he had just noticed, seemed to be walking back to Isis with the bludger in his hand, which he had stopped with a spell. What was Blaise doing playing the hero, did he have to woo the girls at a time like this? Did he think Quidditch practice was a waste of his time, or that he had better things that he could be doing? Was Blaise that laid back, and capable of being that carefree? "_**Blaze** get your fat ass up into the fucking air, **now**!_" Blaise looked at Draco with his head cocked to one side; he said nothing, grabbed his broom and hopped on before taking off into the air. Practice resumed without another incident, the team seemed to have noticed Draco's ill temper, and worked together to make sure it didn't escalate.

"_Say Drake do you think we could get together tonight…I could use some help with my Transfiguration paper…and I haven't seen you much lately._" Blaise said as they were walking towards the boy's changing rooms. "_Yeah sure you can…I see no problem with it._" Draco said as they walked in the changing room and to there lockers to grab there towels to take a shower.

-------

Now that Draco woke her up she decided to go get her dairy from her room. She walked back to the common room, and took her seat on the couch that she just vacated. She opened up her dairy and started writing about her most recent dreams and other things that had been going on. While she was writing she realized that it was too quiet so went up to her room and grab her boom box that she charmed to work in the magic world. She also grab her favorite CD which happed to be Hillary Duff's first album Metamorphosis. When she got back to the common room she placed it on top of the coffee table and placed the CD inside. She turned it to number thirteen which is her favorite song. Then she pushed play and it began to play:

You act like you don't know me  
When you see me on the street  
You're making' like I turn you off  
When I know you think I'm sweet

It don't have to be like that  
I guess you're insecure  
If you say what's on your mind  
I might answer 'Sure'

"_What the heck… this reminds me of Draco and me…and the way he treats me around every one in school…wait a minuet why do I all ways keep finding things that shouldn't remind me of him…but they all of a sudden do…but why do they._" Hermione said out loud to no one in particular.

So I walk a little slower  
And I try to catch your eye  
Sometimes, it's so hard to see  
The good things passing by

There may never be a sign  
NO flashing neon light

"_Tsk tsk tsk…you know why…it's a little four letter word…you know it starts with I…L…O…V…E…You…and stop denying it. _

Telling you to make your move  
Or when the time is right

_CHORUS:_  
Why not  
Take a crazy chance  
Why not  
Do a crazy dance  
If you lose the moment  
You might lose a lot  
So... why not  
Why not

You always, dress in yellow  
When you wanna dress in gold  
Instead of listening to your heart  
You do just what you're told

"_That's right… I all ways do what I am told instead of listening to my heart._" She thought to her self.

You keep waiting where you are  
For what, you'll never know  
Let's just get into your car  
And go, baby, go

CHORUS

Oh... oh  
I could be the one  
for you  
Oh... yeah  
Maybe yes,  
maybe no  
Oh... oh  
It could be the thing to do  
What I'm saying is  
You gotta let me know

You'll never get to heaven or even to L.A.  
If you don't believe there's a way  
Why not  
Take a star from the sky  
Why not  
Spread your wings and fly  
It might take a little  
And it might take a lot  
But... why not  
Why not

CHORUS

As the song began to die down she wrote down her newest discovery in her diary. Just as the portrait door began to open she got up and placed her diary on the coffee table and grab her boom box, and began taking it on up to her room just as she heard. "_Hey don't leave on my account Mudblood…is that how you great your guest or did those **Filthy** good for nothing Mudblood parents teach you nothing._" Zabini said chuckling at his snide remark.

---------

As Draco and Zabini were walking too the common room, Zabini decided that now would be a good time to play fifty questions "_Hey man what's with the new attitude…you all ways had a thing for Isis?...So what's it like living with the **mudblood prude**…I bet she can be a real bitch and she is probably anal about you having any girls over…but look on the bright side she not that bad looking in fact she has gotten quite hot since that bush of hair got tamed._" He finished with a dreamy look on his face. "_What did you say about Granger…_?" Draco was livid about what Zabini just said; "_no one will say that about his girl accepted him._" What did he just think there was no way she was his even if he wanted her which he didn't not at all. She's nothing more than a mudblood to him. Little did he know that was about to change along with his life for ever. "_Wow I didn't mean to piss you off…when did you become soft on **Granger**…your dad isn't going to be happy about this turn of events._" Zabini had spoken quickly with his hands in the air in front of him as a sing of peace. "_I **Don't **have to answer to you…**Got that!!**_" Draco shouted at Zabini as they reached the portrait.

Draco said the password to let them in. Zabini beat Draco through the portrait door and saw granger getting up. "_Hey don't leave on my account Mudblood…is that how you great your guest or did those **Filthy** good for nothing Mudblood parents teach you nothing._" Zabini said chuckling at his snide remark as he made his way over to a blue satin chair and plopped down. "_Draco what do you think you are doing…**You know** were not aloud to have any one over._" Hermione said shouting at Draco. "_**Ohh really**…Granger…it seems to me that you had **Weaselette** over the a few day's ago…so unless you want me to tell the Headmaster you will say not a dam thing got it **Granger!**…or is it that only you are a loud to have your fucken friends over._" Draco said with all knowing smirk. After Draco finished what he said she stomped up to her room not knowing that she left her diary on the coffee table. Draco saw the diary and grabs it before Zabini saw it.

Later that night Draco was sitting in his room contemplating where too read the diary or just give it back. He was wondering what she wrote in it, was there any thing about him in it; if so was it bad or good. Well it was his civic duty too see if all ladies wrote good things about him. He did have a reputation to keep. So he open it too the last page in it. What he saw blew him away. I wonder how I ever make it through a day, how did I settle for the world in shades of gray. How did I settle for the world in shades of gray. And you don't know how. And I looked into your eyes. Where the road stretched out in front of me, and I realized I wanted more than just another merry life. All of my dreams, seemed like castles in the sky, I stand before you and my heart is in your hands; and I don't know how I'd survive without your kiss, because you've given me a reason to exist. And I don't know why the sun decides to shine, but you've breathed your love into me just in time. I'd never lived before your love. I'd never felt before your touch. I'd never needed anyone to make me feel alive. But then again I wasn't really livening. At the end off it all he saw his name in a heart.


	14. A Spinning Reel on a Floor of Shattered

A/N: We are back...

**Chapter 13**

**A Spinning Reel on a Floor of Shattered Glass **

Hermione paced along the length of the common room with arms crossed, she gave an occasional glance at the clock. Draco should have been back by now; she thought as she stopped pacing. He was probably out having a blast, or dealing with Slytherin business… when he aught to be here helping with his homework; this was his idea after all. Perhaps he had something sinister planned after all, she didn't want to believe it, but the more she thought about it… the more it seemed believable. But she didn't want to believe it, all she could do was think about how Draco had acted on the train. She wanted to experience it again, she wanted a moment where she could talk to Draco like an equal and a chance to feel him up… wait did she want that? Hermione wet her lips and turned around; she walked over to the couch and sat down to think. She stared blankly into the fire and as her eyelids got heavy, she drifted off to sleep.

Draco's breath was on her neck; his husky voice whispering in her ear. Hermione let out a moan as his fingers played with her nipples, through the layers of cloth. His lips brushed against her neck as he began pecking at it playfully. Draco's lips were soft like silk Hermione noted as he made his way down her neck and towards her partially exposed breasts. Uncovering her breasts and freeing them from her bra, he stopped momentarily and played at her nipples with his tongue. His hands worked their way down her navel. Hermione felt warmth and wetness creeping up between her legs, as Draco finished unbuttoning her shirt. "_Draco…_" Hermione breathed. His lips were licking at her nipples and his fingers were playing at her entrance.

"_GRANGER!_" Draco leaned over her chest and lightly slapped her across the face; hopping that would get a response, it did. Hermione moaned what he thought to be his name. He paused for a moment and when nothing else seemed to happen; he conjured up a glass of water, and splashed it on Hermione. It was then that he noticed her hard nipples. Draco smirked; this girl had secret passions that she wouldn't want others to know about. Draco's mind played over dirty thoughts, and soon his conscious was wrestling with him. _What could she be thinking of? Wake her up… play this up… don't piss her off… She wants you…_ Before Draco could make up his mind, Hermione moaned Draco's name again; as she blinked off sleep. Hermione's heart raced as her eyes came into focus; Draco was on top of her… what had she done? Her chest was wet and so were her knickers, Hermione's eyes went wide and she looked down at her chest; it appeared to be water soaked. Draco sensed her fear and knew what must have been going through her head. _Don't you wish, Hermione! _He thought as he pulled himself away. "_It's not what you think Granger. You were asleep when I found you…I didn't do anything!_" He said hastily.

Hermione sighed and stood up. "_Why weren't you here earlier? Don't even bother; I don't want an answer… I'm going to bed…_" she said quickly and rushed off to her room. She didn't want to be in the same room as Draco... That wasn't entirely true; right now that's what she wanted, but it wouldn't lead to anything good if she gave in. Hermione turned around and glared at the door, as if it was the cause for her discomfort. "Great, what am I going to do… I want him so bad, but its not possible to- No, it can't happen…" Hermione bit her lip and turned from the door, there was no way that she was going to let this get to her. Draco and her didn't belong together, they hated each other… they always had. Draco was responsible for Buckbeak's execution attempt which caused him to go into hiding, with Sirius. "Wait… Where did that idea come from? That wasn't true, Buckbeak was dead." Hermione sat down on her bed and began to undress, discarding the wet clothes on the floor; she pulled the covers back and crawled in, opting to sleep in her knickers and bra. She drew the covers in around her and laid her head back on her pillows, she wasn't sure what to make of the sudden notion that Buckbeak was in hiding. All she knew was that it was far to disturbing to think about right now, with visions of Draco were running through her head. Hermione closed her eyes and let images take her.

"Insert scene from Order of the Phoinex"

Dobby popped into the room with a resounding crack. "_Master… she comes…. She told us not to say a word… but Dobbyyy_-" The house elf moved to punish himself when Harry ordered him to stay put. Umbridge was coming; that's what he said. _No this can't be good_… she thought to herself as the others stood frozen in fear. "_What are you waiting for?_" Harry looked around at everyone. "_Run…. Don't make for your common rooms right away, she'll think to look… it'll be suspicious._" His warning was drowned in the panic shouts and screams as everyone took off, leaving the room of requirement as if it was the plague. Hermione tried to stick with Harry and Ron as the all made a brake for it, but she couldn't keep up with them. She took off down the nearest hall hopping to find an empty room to hide in. If she had her nose buried in a book in some empty room no one would think anything of it… that's if they even bothered to look in some empty classroom. The minutes ticked away and the hallway outside grew quiet, all except for the voice of the ever aggravating; Draco Malfoy. "_There's one over here professor… caught 'em with a trip jinx!_" His voice got quieter as he walked down the hallway. Oh no! Hermione thought as her mind began to race. Should she go out there and see who it was… perhaps she should try to help, but before she could make up her mind; dread caused her heart to sink. "_It's Harry Potter, Professor._"

She waited till the footsteps receded down the corridor, before she slipped out of the empty classroom. She didn't know what time it was… and she didn't know where the others were. Was she the only one who managed to get away? Fear began to creep up inside her as she quietly closed the door behind her and began to inch her way down the hall, one hand rested on her book bag with a quivering hand, the other clenched her robes tightly around her; as if to protect her or make her invisible. "_Herm, just WHERE have you been?_" Gin crossed her arms over her chest.

Hermione woke up in a cold sweat. Harry and Ron were fine; Gin, Luna, and Neville were fine… She reassured herself. So why did she get the feeling that she was missing some important piece of information. It was just a dream; but it had certainly felt like far more then that. It had felt far too real, the idea that it was a vision was absurd; but it did leave Hermione wishing that she had paid more attention to Dreamscape in Divination. Hermione moaned, first Draco and now this, would she ever catch a break? Hermione rolled over and looked at the clock; it was 4:45am she had two hours before she had to get ready for class. She lay there for a moment, taking in the details of her dream. The D.A. lesson was interrupted by the Inquisitor's squad. Draco had been at the head of that gang… which consisted of mostly Slytherins. Everything made perfect sense, it had happened last year when Umbridge was first appointed as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. But the thing was, they had never had a D.A. session, and Harry had never gotten detention for telling a lie… there was no scar, no proof that it ever happened. It had to have been a dream, there was nothing logical that could possibly state otherwise; so why did she feel like she was denying the truth to herself? Hermione watched the clock tick away; 5:03am she determined that sleep had become a thing of the past and disappointingly, crawled slowly out of bed. Hermione made her way around her bed and towards the bathroom she looked up into the mirror on her door. _Uugg, one is not meant to see themselves this early in the morning. _ Hermione groaned as she looked at her reflection; she looked like something out of a nightmare… something she gave up a long time ago. Her hair was frizzy and puffed out in a nasty snarled fro, she had bags under her eyes and her face had marks plastered on one side; where she had applied too much pressure to the side of her face resting on a sheet or pillow. _Great, now I look like a freak…No one is to ever see me this early in the morning. _ She made a mental note to herself. Hermione opened the door and walked into the bathroom; she turned on the water and started the shower as she took off her knickers and bra. Discarding them on the bathroom floor she stepped into the shower and relaxed as the warm water splashed onto her face and down her frosty-skinned body.

Draco woke up and rolled over in bed. He knew that Granger was pissed at him; it was a good thing that he didn't have any early morning classes. It would be better to just avoid Hermione for the day. He'd done enough to piss her off lately; and last night was enough to take the cake. Maybe if she cooled off, things would be better… But that didn't stop the guilt that was creeping up in him; no, that just made it hard to sleep. Rolling over again he looked at the clock that hung on his wall. It was 5:12am; way to early to get up- especially on a day off. Groaning, Malfoy rolled out of bed and walked over to his dresser. He pulled open the drawer and dug around, finding the boxers that he wanted; he closed the drawer and walked over to his mirror. They were black boxers and embroidered across the back in dark green; were the words, "Slytherin Bad-ASS!" Draco threw them over his shoulder and grabbed his bathrobe.

Draco opened the bathroom door and walked in; only to be greeted by a thick cloud of steam. The steam spilled out into Draco's room. Once it cleared the bathroom appeared to be empty, except for the silhouette of a beautiful woman standing in the shower, behind a frosted glass door. Her curves jolted Draco's memory from the night before. Just then, the glass door slid open, and Hermione stepped out. Water droplets trickled down her cream colored; rosy pink breasts. She shook the water from her drenched golden brown curls; it was then that she noticed the draft from the open door behind Draco. He barely noticed when, Hermione opened her eyes and saw Draco standing in front of the open door; with his mouth hanging open. But he did notice when she started screaming at him to get out. In the blink of any eye, she was cowering behind her towel, still screaming death threats. But none of her words had the kind of effect; as what was going on inside him at the moment. His hormones raged, telling him how much he wanted her; but there was something more, something deeper then that. He couldn't deny it even if he wanted too. He didn't like Hermione, he loved her. Draco was sure of it, but one thing he wasn't sure of; was what to do next. He was sure that she must have taken notice to his confusion, because she had stopped screaming at him. She stood there, wrapped in her towel; wondering why Draco's eyes kept darting from the floor to her and back again.

Draco wet his lips and let out a sigh, before slowly stepping forward. Draco didn't look her over, he just met her eyes and locked on them as he walked forward; every bit determined. Hermione didn't know what to do, she knew Draco well enough; and this was not Draco like behavior. His eyes weren't cold, they weren't laughing. Instead, they were somber and soft; it was almost looked as if he was defeated. He didn't know why he did it, he was pretty sure she'd just slap him…. but then again, it he'd had worse happen to him. He knew he wanted her, and he knew he couldn't have her. But, they always said forbidden fruit was twice as good as the rest; and worth it's weight… She looked at him completely baffled. Her eyes were beautiful, he noted once he was closer to her; it was as if he was seeing them for the first time. He stood before her with his bathrobe draped over his left shoulder and his boxers in his right hand. He discarded them both to the floor and cupped her chin in his hands, leaned down and kissed her softly. The kiss was not passionate and fiery; it was slow, gentle, and savory. His lips brushed against hers, beseeching them for admission. He opened his mouth and wet her lips with his tongue. He kissed her slowly, he kissed her deeply. He savored the taste of her lips, her tongue, and her cheeks; as he explored her mouth with a deep longing. He let go of her chin and slowly grazed his hands down her back, but Hermione had finally come to her senses. She pushed him off and glared at him with disdain. Draco regained his composure and smiled at her; no coldhearted stare, no sneer, nothing but a gentle and warm smile. He nodded to her and walked out of the bathroom and back into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. Throwing himself onto the bed, he laughed merrily. She hadn't pushed him off and slapped him, she kissed back; even if it was only for a moment, it was long enough. He knew that somewhere in that heart of hers…. The diary was telling the truth.

Hermione moaned; _was it the dream she had last night, had he read her diary… why had he looked at her that way; _she wondered_. If something had given her away…_ if Draco had changed completely; she wanted to know why. Boys had never been her best subject at school, she felt completely lost. The death of buckybeak, the dream about the DA, Arthur's untimely death… Everything seemed wrong and out of place, but she didn't know why. Even her feelings for Draco felt wrong. _Draco…!_ She groaned again. She couldn't stop thinking about him, or that kiss. It was now 8:38am and Hermione was doing everything she could think of, to avoid leaving her room. She didn't care if she starved, so long as she didn't have to face Draco again. Finally, she heard the sound of the common room door closing, as Draco left for other parts of the castle. Hermione had been tidying up her room when she heard Draco leave. She knew that if she was going to get anything done without Draco tormenting her, it would be now. She had a school book in her hand and a few empty pieces of parchment. She tossed them onto the bed and ran to the mirror, quickly fixing her appearance before running to her bedside. _Makeup_… she thought to herself. She needed something to catch attention. Hermione decided that this was Ginny's sort of thing, and figured she had better go look for Gin. With one last look in the mirror, she left her room and closed the door; locking it behind her.

Malfoy was no where to be seen when she left the common room. She had half expected him to be waiting outside the door, or down the hall from the door. She wasn't sure if she liked it. He was probably somewhere plotting or planning, or off joking about it with his friends. _Or maybe he's trying to figure out why you shoved him off… Or maybe he's depressed because you did, and he's planning to take a dive off the astronomy tower… I mean, he did save you back in first year… and this is how you repay him?_ Her heart sank at the thought. _Can it be love?_ She thought to herself as she continued down the hall and down the changing staircase. Hermione continued down the hall, passing quite a few students, as she went. They all looked at her in disbelief; probably because of what she was wearing and how she looked; so very UN-Hermione-Like. She finally reached the Room of Requirements, where Gin usually was on weekends; especially the ones that weren't Hogsmeade weekends. Hermione tapped the wall three times and slid her finger over the edges of the stone slab. A door appeared and Hermione reached for the knob, but jumped as it opened inward. A Hufflepuff who was in Hermione's year walked out, she was looking over her left shoulder saying her goodbyes to the girls who were still inside.

"_Hurry up and shut the door. Some of us are still naked in here!_" A girl somewhere beyond the door shouted. "_It's cold too! Hurry up!_" There was a brief moment of giggling and then the sound of a boy's cough. Hermione gulped and turned around quickly. _I'll come back later…_ She was just about to walk off when the Hufflepuff finally noticed her standing there. "_Hey _**Hermione, **_I suppose you're here to see __**Ginny?!**_**" **More scuffling and the sound of footsteps running everywhere, and then; Gin! She looked like she had just woken up, but that she hadn't got much sleep. Despite that, she still looked lovely. "_Herm's, What can I do for you this morn…_" Ginny stopped short when she saw Hermione. She looked great; considering she hadn't done much with herself. "_You… you look, well… really nice. What made you decide to dress so different Moine?_" Gin paused for a moment and then smirked- which was uncannily like one of Malfoy's."_Is there a guy?_" Hermione rolled her eyes, and put her hands on her hips. "_Maybe…but never mind that- I need to talk to you…_" She looked from the girl who was now standing in the hallway watching the two of them talk, and then back to the door behind Gin. She was pretty sure that all of them hadn't left the Room of Requirements. "_Alone…_" Ginny sighed and rolled her head back, throwing it over her shoulder. "_Guy's ya gotta get out! Girls… you too! Party's over…Room's mine for the next hour or so…_" Gin crossed her arms before turning back to look at Hermione. "_This had better be good!_"

"_Well…?_" Hermione asked as she twisted the throw pillow in her hands. The Room of Requirements looked much like a dorm room except it had no windows. The roof was enchanted and there were floating candles and chandeliers. The blankets on all the beds were different colors, depending on the person who was sleeping in them; Hermione supposed. The one they were sitting on was a soft pale lavender color. The pillows; one of which were in Hermione's deadly hands, happened to be a deep blood red with gold trim and tassels. "_Well…_" Ginny paused for a moment, hesitating as she tried to skirt around the bush. "_It sounds… kinda romantic…_" She looked at Hermione with a gleam in her eyes. The last few hours had been great… well worth it. Yet here she was talking to Hermione, her best friend. And she had no idea… "_Just __**What **__about this could possibly be romantic?_" Hermione paused for a moment; could Gin be right? "_Think about it for a minute Moine…_" Gin's eyes glossed over and became a pale; her face remained its usual rosy pink color. Gin looked as if she was somewhere else, thinking about something important, seeing something that wasn't happening. It lasted only a moment, she twitched and it was gone. "_She wouldn't possibly understand… she doesn't believe…_" Ginny muttered to herself; or perhaps more like to someone who wasn't there. Gin looked at Hermione and smiled into her eyes. "_Ah yes… where was I?_" Hermione looked at her exasperated. "_Gin! What couldn't I possibly understand? I have memories of things that didn't happen… I feel things I shouldn't and I'm thinking about things I haven't done. This isn't funny!_"

Gin sighed and looked at Hermione with a bit of pity. "_I never said that it was funny… I said you wouldn't understand…no, Hermione! You don't want to know. Trust me!_" Ginny groaned and rolled her eyes; her head fell back and stared at the enchanted heavens that were plastered to the ceiling. When she looked back at Hermione, it wasn't Gin who was looking at her. It was someone far older and wiser; someone who knew what she- Hermione didn't.

"The Lion, shall make union with the Serpent.

Together conquer death!

Everlasting life shall be the sword- and strike them down…

the enemies of the crown.

Death you must face,

Take their life,

you must replace!

Giving trust in thee,

Free shall the serpent be!"

Hermione stared completely confounded. Gin took one look at Hermione as she regained her sight; and moaned profusely. "_Herm… I can't… You'll just have to wait! I'm really sorry… I wish that I could tell you, but that would ruin everything…_" Hermione had stopped wrenching the pillow in her hands. She heaved a sigh and tossed the pillow at Gin before getting up. "_Well… you've given me plenty to think about and not one answer…_" Gin smiled up at Hermione as she caught the pillow. "_Look at it this way… Malfoy is at least a good __**looking **__guy…Being in love with him can't be all bad!_" Gin watched as Hermione left with a groan. Such a shame! Gin thought to herself. They'll never know what I know… With the shake of her head she plopped down on her back and looked at the door near the bed; it was open a crack. "_Just, how long have you been there?_" Gin said with a chuckle, half amused. "_Not long… why? Did I miss something? I hope it wasn't too important!_" Ginny shook her head. "_No, nothing at all…_" she giggled as she was smothered in kisses. "_Good, I like it better that way!_"


	15. A Lovers Tragic Tale And A Song Birds Ly

A/N: We are so sorry that it took us so long to update the story...bare with us life has a funny way of getting in the way.

**Brimstone:** Ya, you really don't know what's going to happen from one day to the next! My dad ended up with Pharen Gangrene, and was pronounced diabetic. My grandmother had to have surgery because she fell down a flight of stairs. All in all, my life has been a little chaotic these past few months. It' hasn't been easy to get life straightened out, but here I am... loyal as always! ;)

**Violetstar: **My life hasn't been much better ya know! winks at Brim I've been bouncing from job to job, and helping my dad... he's been in and out of the hospital because of his heart and lungs... I've been in and out of the hospital for verious different reasons... and now my dad's going to be going in for brain surgery... We're taking things one step at a time...

A/N: This one's for you loyal fans...

Chapter 14

A Lovers Tragic Tale And A Song Birds Lyric

It was a week since Hermione talked with Gin in ROR, there conversation still was on her mined; and the fact that Gin so went Professor Trelawney on me she said thinking to her self. What was it Gin said, Oh yeah "The Lion, shall make union with the Serpent. Together conquer death! everlasting life shall be the sword- and strike them down… the enemies of the crown. Death you must face, Take their life, you must replace! Giving trust in thee, free shall the serpent be!" as it came back to her. Suddenly Hermione was julted out of her thoughts when the man who has been a big part of them comes storming in; in what looks to be a bad mood. "Hey Malfoy what seems to be the matter, did one of your teammates tick you off or did Parkinson tick you off."

"So?! You said you wanted to practice." Draco stared at the wall behind Zibanni with a bored expression etched on his face. "Ya, I know... but it's not like we can go meddle in the dark arts with Dumbledore watching our every move. And then there's scar head and weasel-king... you have it easy with Granger... But I have to put up with those two and then Crabbe and Goyle. I have other plans made Drac, and I hate to disappoint." Zibanni crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Draco. "And since you don't seem to be all that interested in listening to me... I think I'll be going." He turned to leave but stopped as Draco lashed out. "EASY, you think Granger's easy to put up with... At least potter and weasel-bee do pretty much what you want, or expect. But Granger has a way of getting under one's skin..." Draco spat out and his words hung in the air. Hermione wasn't that bad to be around... but maybe that was the problem, Draco wasn't sure, he just didn't want to go back into that room. He and Zibanni had plans, and he didn't approve of being dissd for someone else, especially a girl. "Who've you made plans with?" Zibanni tensed up, and turned around to meet Draco's cold stare with the usual cool composure he used when he was hidding his true emotions. "WHO is it?" Draco said through gritted teeth. "Cho Chang..." Zibanni chuckled. "Who did you think it'd be with? Weaselette?"

"What the fucking hell?! You'd blow me off for a fucking shag with Chang... she's not even that good! HELL... she can't even kiss right! Trust me... I know!" Draco's temper flared. His eyes hinted a warning to Zibanni to choose his next words carefully. "Look Draco, I'll take what I can get when I'm in this kind of mood, besides... I'm not like you- I can't get girls the way you can... You shouldn't be so jealous that I'm spending time with a chick..." Not the right words, Draco thought to himself as he walked towards Zibanni. It didn't take much for Zibanni to realize that. But then again, it's not like he cared... it wouldn't have been the first time Draco had landed a few on Zibanni. Normally he would take the punches and toughen up, but he had a date... and his complexion was too important. "Oh, go get laid!" Zibanni sneered at Draco ducked under Draco's swing and walked away, leaving Draco fuming.

Draco watched him leave and then turned to the door and stared at it. How dare he? I'll deal with him later... maybe I'll catch him in the middle of his date! Draco though as he threw open the door and walked inside. But what greeted him didn't leave him in a better mood, if anything it made it worse. "Hey Malfoy what seems to be the matter? Did one of your teammates tick you off or did Parkinson tick you off." Hermione said as she sat up quickly.

"None of your Fucking business, you filthy little mudblood!" Draco clenched his fists and glared at her, daring her to speak back to him... as he knew she would. 'Oh go get laid...' Zibanni's words rung in his ears. 'Get laid...' '...can't get girls...' It's not as easy as he makes it seem... Why does he have to rub EVERYTHING in my face...?! Draco licked his lips as he let his thoughts linger. "MUDBLOOD!? Just who do you THINK you're calling A MUDBLOOD!? You fucking Asshole!" Hermione shouted at Draco as she rose from the couch.

Bring it on! Draco thought to himself as he raised his fist up from his sides. "You of course! Or can you not put two and two together Granger!? YOU, PERFECT... HOLIER THEN THOU... NEVER DO WRONG, GRANGER! WHY don't you EVER learn to KEEP OUT of things... must you always know everything!? YEAH! SOMEONE PISSED ME OFF! Big deal, not YOUR... F-U-C-K-I-N-G problem..." Draco tensed up and glared at her.

"WHY DON'T YOU PISS OFF, MALFOY! You're right, it's NOT MY PROBLEM- GO CRY ME A RIVER... It's not like I asked you because I was interested- NO, I JUST COULDN'T STAND NOT KNOWING! YOU MUST HAVE BEEN THE JERK YOU ARE, AND PISSED YOUR FRIENDS OFF TO THE POINT WHERE THEY'RE NOT GOING TO TAKE IT ANYMORE! That's how you end up all alone... that's the way the DARK LORD thinks! You're just as bad as HE IS! Hermione shouted as she stepped closer to Draco, she was on the verge of tears.

Hermione was now within striking distance, Draco noticed. The dark lord? He thought as he stared at her. She was every bit brave, or was she stupid? Did she know what he was capable of right now... or did she not care? What was it about Hermione, why did she always do the right thing... no matter how dangerous? She, like potter seemed to be every bit the hero. He wasn't like the dark lord at all! There was no way he could ever compare... Draco clenched his fists tighter, and walked up to Hermione. His knuckles where white, he opened his fist and raised his right hand to strike her. His right hand hovered over his left shoulder, ready to back hand her at the slightest movement, or sound. Draco lowered his hand to her chin and raised it up to his lips. He kissed her passionately, he kissed her slowly... and slowly, his anger dissolved away. Hermione stiffened and pushed on his chest. She squirmed and pulled herself away from him.

"WHAT the hell do you think you're DOING? Why the FUCK did you kiss me?" Hermione glared at him as she wiped her mouth off! Draco tensed up, anger flaring up again. "WHY the FUCK do you think I kissed you? Why does ANY GUY kiss a girl? And they say you're the brightest student at Hogwarts!" Draco huffed. He didn't get it, how could she be so naive? "WHAT THE FUCK do you mean Draco... I KNOW why a guy kisses a girl... but WHY did you kiss me... what are you playing at!?" Hermione shouted. "PLAYING..." Draco sighed. "What makes you think I'm playing anything... is it THAT hard to believe that a guy MIGHT like YOU? OR IS IT JUST the fact that I LIKE YOU!?" He was beginning to loose his temper again... not a good idea, Draco thought to himself. "WHAT? You... NO, you couldn't POSSIBLY like me... You're... you're YOU! You're just playing with my emotions because I like you...!" Hermione shouted, startled by her own words. She threw her hands over her mouth. "Sure thing... You're a girl, I'm a guy- it's completely natural." Draco shrugged. "Now that we've established that..." Draco took her hands down from her mouth and kissed her again. It was soft and short, he looked at her and nodded. "I like you..." he breathed. "So, what are you going to do about it?" Hermione looked at him and sighed. "So what if you like me... what are YOU going to do about it..." Draco closed his eyes and pulled her close. "You'll see..."

Hermione melted into Draco's arms as he pulled her close. Her heart began to pound and her body began to rise with the temperature around them. Hermione opened her mouth and began breathing heavily. Draco leaned in and brushed his lips against hers and proceeded to kiss along her jaw bone; up to her ear and whispered in it "I want you all to my self; no one can have you but me." Draco's words pushed her mind towards dirty thoughts. Her thoughts were answered by Draco's lips as they wrapped around hers. Draco's soft wet lips warmly grazed across hers, as he tugged at them gently.

Hermione pulled away from Draco and smiled at him, the look in Draco's eyes filled Hermione with happiness. They had understood each other all this time and had not even known it. Hermione pulled Draco back towards the couch. Once they sat down, Hermione snuggled up to Draco and beamed at him. "Draco!" She breathed. "Do you remember first year? When you saved me from the Troll…" Draco chuckled "Yeah I do… What do you want to know?" Draco responded with a questioning look on his face. "I always wanted to know why you saved me… when you always hated me; and don't get mad at me but… when I have always been nothing more than a **Mudblood** to you." Hermione said while looking down at her hands that were picking the fuzz balls that were on Draco's black tee shirt. "Hey look at me" Draco said while putting his hand under her chin and lifting it up so she was looking him in the eyes. "First off I don't know why I saved you but all I know is when I heard you screamed all I knew was I that I couldn't let any thing happen to who ever was in that bathroom, or get hut by the Troll I saw go in there. Second I never truly hated you, I just couldn't stand how you had to be right about everything and that you always had the answers to everything. It bothered me that no one else stood a chance around you. Last but not least **you **were never a Mudblood to me. I just said those things because I had a part to play and that is no excuse for what I said but it's the truth." Draco said with a serious look on his face.

Hermione's nostrils flared as she pretended to be hurt by Draco's words. She started laughing as Draco began to panic. "Draco, I am sorry…" Hermione's eye shimmered as she looked up at him. "I never knew that it mattered so much… I never thought you cared about your grades. I thought it was just that I wasn't a pureblood…" Draco interrupted her. "Never mind that…I didn't care as much as people think… why did you think I hated you? Didn't you remember my words after the Troll?" Hermione reached forward and kissed Draco's cheek. "Yes Draco I remember, but actions speak louder than words… especially when it comes to girls emotional feelings!" Hermione snuggled up to him and drifted off to sleep. Draco looked down at her and watches her sleeping all the while thinking over the lat few hours spent with Hermione.


End file.
